AlluReli
by Suzuki
Summary: When an AlluRelic power tries to fight against the Sioux, it's upto a handful of teenagers to save the day, so sit back give it a shot and don't judge just yet please R
1. Default Chapter Title

AlluReli™  
*******  
  
AR1: "A new Era"  
  
Created by Zaid AlBarrak  
ZeroSquare™ Inc, ©1999-2000  
Disclaimer: © 2000 ZeroSquare Productions. AlluReli, settings, Reiki Era and all related characters, and all ideas, etc. are   
Copyrighted ©2000 to ZeroSquare™ Inc. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Prologue  
A breeze blew through the humid air, lifting brisk of leaves off the ground to only   
be left at another spot, below the sky the air twisted and came to a halt above the school,   
shadows began to fall on to the jagged corners of the building, more seemed to appear,   
then one gave a nod of confirmation, with one last breeze of air, shadows were no where   
to be seen with in a few seconds.  
Reiki sat in his desk with a look of absolute boredom doodling all over his desk to   
pass by the time, while the teacher was lecturing away about Shakespeare.  
"Mr. Era would you please look up here for a moment and tell me how do you   
feel about Shakespeare?" The teacher asked.  
"Nante!?!" Reiki looked up thinking to himself for a moment, "he was a brilliant, I   
guess"  
The teacher nodded then looked back at Reiki "Would you like to explain?"  
"It was in his blood he had a love for poetry that no one could deny him, he   
continue to follow his dreams." Reiki said in a quiet tone trying to get this over with.  
"You are quite correct Mr. Era" Reiki cut the teacher off "My friends call me   
Reiki" he said with a small grin on his lip.  
Kaoru kicked Reiki's chair, Who was Reiki's best friend, and his partner in many   
things, from sports, to lying about everything. "What are you trying to do? get a detention"   
Kaoru leaned over and said it to Reiki in a low voice.  
Their teacher shifted his gaze on to Kaoru "do you have something to add?"   
Kaoru's face turned purple "No I was just agreeing with what Reiki was saying: Kaoru   
yanked Reiki's shirt "Isn't that Right?" Reiki just nodded in response.  
The Teacher turned around and continued to talk about Shakespeare's raising up   
and past.  
Reiki turned around and began talking to Kaoru.  
Their teacher turned around again, "Reiki, you know I picked on you to answer, so   
as you would participate."  
Reiki turned around to talk to the teacher, "Nante!?! I am getting a B, what does it   
matter if I participate"  
Kaoru laughed "It's hard not to fall asleep in this class"  
Reiki put his hand on Kaoru's mouth "Not so loud!"  
The teacher glared them with a redness in his eye's, as if something was burning in   
their "Both of you, detention, after school!"  
Reiki and Kaoru put their heads on the desk and sighed "Damn."  
A sound of footsteps could be heard through the halls and it began to become a   
heavier pounding, and their seemed to be screams that kept on getting louder, then all went   
quiet. The door shattered open, pieces of wood flying into the wall, then suddenly a sound   
came again from the door, and a giant creature, that seemed to hiss as it walked, it flung   
itself onto to the teachers desk, cracking it down the middle. The figure cocked it's head   
out forward staring at it's surroundings around the room.  
The Teacher ran out of the door shaking his arms wildly in the air and screaming   
"Thou shall not die in thee cursed sanctuary" Then an old man pops up with a sign his   
hand translating what the teacher had said "No way in hell am I going to die in this rotting   
hell hole."   
Then other students began to follow the teachers lead and ran out of the door   
screaming, while Reiki and Kaoru hid behind a desk, conversing over what they should   
do.  
Reiki peeked out his head out over the desk getting a look at the creature, "Isn't   
panicking the last thing you are supposed to do?" Reiki lowered his head looking at   
Kaoru.  
Kaoru nodded "Right, Where's my school handbook, I think they had a drill about   
dealing with giant ugly guys" Reiki grinned, "I get your point, just make a beak for it?"  
Kaoru just nodded again and got up, and made a run for the door, the creature   
turned it's head and began to shift it's weight getting ready to chase Kaoru.  
Reiki rolled his eye's "So fidgety." Reiki jumped from behind the desk and threw   
a chipped handle of a desk at the thing, "yo ugly! Your looking the wrong way!"  
The thing jumped in Reiki's direction trying to pin him into the wall. Reiki   
screamed and moved back a step, his foot tripping on top of a piece of pencil, then   
slipping on the hard ground., First his head making contact then the rest of his body.  
Reiki lay motionless on the ground, till the thing crashed it's head into the wall, the   
whole room was shaking at the impact of the creature. Reiki opened his eye's at the sound   
of it trying to get it's head out of the wall it just ran into, Reiki got up rubbing his head, he   
stared at the thing that was trying to escape from the wall. "Help me out and I just might   
spare your life kid!" It said in a muffled voice through the wall. Reiki walked up to it and   
kicked it in the ass. "ya that's it, just might?" Reiki gave it another kick.  
"Your dead! I promise you kid!" Reiki gave it one last kick and ran out of the   
room. "Ya, if you find me."   
Reiki looked at the empty hall, and the faint sound could be heard from across the   
other side of the hall.  
Reiki walked down the hall wondering what the sound was, The damage set by   
these things, could be noticed, most of the school had been torn apart or completely   
trashed, yet it seemed no students were left. Reiki then heard a scream and a blonde girl   
came running down the hall and jumped into his hands flailing her arms wildly in the air;   
Reiki looked at her confused "What's wrong with you?"  
She began to smack Reiki around the face, even though she didn't realize it.   
"There's a giant monster, and it won't stop following me!!" Ritsu shouted into his ear.  
Reiki dropped her and fell back on to the ground at Ritsu's slaps "Do you have to   
be so loud and painful.?" Reiki twitched  
Ritsu slapped Reiki again this time leaving a red mark on his face "How do you   
expect me to act doing a crisis!"  
Reiki jumped back up "Nante!?! well you can wait, we don't have time to go over   
your monster problems"  
Reiki helped Ritsu get up on her feet and they turned around and ran out toward   
the school exit, Reiki kicked the door open and ran outside with Ritsu not too far behind.  
Ritsu leaned over catching her breath "What about the rest of the students in   
there?"  
"I'll go in, check if anyone is still left, Especially Kaoru." Reiki opened the door   
again. Ritsu grabbed on to his arm "You can't leave me out here!"  
Reiki pushed away her hand "Don't worry, no monsters out here!"  
"Still you can't just leave me out here! I am coming to help!" Ritsu shouted at   
Reiki as he ran through the door.  
Reiki turned around "Your such a pain." And ran inside  
Reiki looked through the halls then turned to Ritsu "You take the right hall, and I'll   
take the left"  
"One question how are we going to exactly help?" Ritsu asked.  
Reiki shrugged "Why did you come if your going to be of no help?!?"  
Reiki walked down the hall listening for the sounds coming from down the hall,   
Reiki jumped back when apiece of the wall a few feet in front of him burst open to the   
side and tall figure slid threw coming to a complete halt in front of Reiki.   
He was around 6'5, while Reiki stood at around 6 foot. Reiki took a step back   
keeping caution. He was in armored plates of what seemed to be made of metal covering   
around his leg's, arm, and body, the armor wasn't perfectly round and didn't ended in   
perfect circles, rather it comes out in spikes at the knee, shoulder, and his arm joints.   
The figure looked at an object it was holding; it seemed to beep louder and louder   
every time.  
"It must be near" It mumbled to itself, and flung it's arm out to get a grab on   
Reiki, Reiki jumped back and began running toward the nearest exit. Reiki kicked the   
door open and ran outside of the school, Reiki looked around him, then noticed a car, and   
jumped behind it trying to avoid the creature while keeping it's attention away causing   
anymore harm to the school. The figure brought out the box shaped thing and looked at   
it's signal noticing it's going fainter, then it turned around decided to go in to search for   
it's prime goal.  
Reiki jumped out from behind the car, realizing it wasn't going to search for him.  
"Where do you think your going?" Reiki walked away from the car and closer to   
the thing.  
It snarled "So far you're not on my death list kid, just stay out of the way and your   
fine."  
Reiki smiled "Then we can both just leave and not worry about this death list."  
"No." It responded solemnly.  
Reiki looked at it studying it for a moment "What are you?"  
"Raitran's the name, and I am a Sioux, a being stronger then you will ever be   
Kid." It said in a proud tone.  
Reiki rolled his eye's "Then why haven't I heard of you before?"  
"I am sure you've seen of our work." Raitran grinned "But for such a non-believer, you   
shall pay."  
Raitran's eye's flashed red, within seconds the ground a few feet from him   
exploded as if a bomb was set there, then another heading toward Reiki, the explosions got   
bigger and faster as they approached Reiki.  
"Oh...shit..." Reiki jumped back avoiding a blast, Reiki jumped back once more   
dodging it, but a shred of his pants burning away. "Damn too close"  
Reiki started sprinting for the Sioux, dodging a flare after the other "Your not so   
strong for a hot shot, Reiki said, while kicking his leg into the side of Raitran's face.  
Raitran grabbed his face "No human hurts me!"  
Reiki laughed "You look human to me, and not very tough"  
"You won't get away with this insolence" Raitran stretched out his arms and the   
ground began to shake at the power being released by Raitran. Reiki flipped over falling   
on to his back as one explosion blew a foot away from him, burning through his pants,   
turning them into crummy old shorts.   
Reiki crawled back "Me and my big mouth…" Reiki closed his eye's for a   
moment, Reiki teacher approached Reiki, "Someday that mouth of yours is going to get   
you in trouble"   
Reiki laughed, "No way, how much do you want to bet on it?" Reiki's teacher put   
out a twenty. Reiki threw in a twenty also "Your on Teach!"  
Reiki opened his eye's and saw the ground all around him explode, then his body   
twitched at a cold feeling that began to flow through his body, yet it was so warm, as it   
was cold. Raitran smiled and his eye's glimmered one last time, going for the finishing   
touch with a fiery explosion, That out did the ones before.  
*****  
Ritsu ran down the hall, staring at the crippled walls. "Why would anyone want to   
destroy a school?" She continued to roam the empty halls, it seemed that everyone had   
already evacuated the school, and there were no causalities, luckily.  
Ritsu threw her arms in the air and spoke to the walls. "I might as well leave, no   
one's left in here. I wonder what happened to the attackers anyway?"  
Ritsu cocked her head across the corner at the sound of a crumbling wall, There   
was a tall figure with spiky armor that was lying with in the rubble. She cocked her whole   
body out and began to walk toward the thing, when she noticed a girl with chestnut hair   
that was parted to the sides in odd formations, while she was wearing a one piece tight   
clothing with pieces of armor around her leg, and arms, and one lingering around her   
waist, The armor that surrounded her tight clothing more resembled metallic pieces of   
cloth floating gently in the air protecting her from danger then 100% solid metal. She was   
standing across from Ritsu with a wide grin on her face.  
"Come on Raitran, what are you doing here, speak up."  
Raitran grinned, "Never, I am loyal, to the Sioux." Raitran then lowered his head   
in to the rubble and passed out.  
The girl turned around looking at Ritsu "Hey, you alright?" She said in a rather   
cheerful tone.  
Ritsu couldn't help but smile back "hey, I am doing okay, who are you anyway?"  
"Kino, and you are?" She said in response  
Ritsu looked at the thing then back at Kino with a skeptical look on her face.  
Kino grinned "I know what your thinking, did I do this to an over grown Sioux   
like him."  
Ritsu nodded "Well ya, and what's a Sioux?"  
Kino got down and began to run through the rubble searching for anything that   
might hint at what Raitran was doing here. "Not exactly sure, they are humans who use   
the power of True Sioux to fight."  
"So you're a Sioux too, right?" Ritsu walked next to Kino and stared at her   
clothing "You wouldn't know any place I can get something like that?"  
Kino laughed "No way, I am bit different from Sioux, I am an AlluReli, A strong   
power, use it to fight the Sioux. And sorry, this sort of clothing isn't made in china"  
Ritsu nodded "So your the good copy of them."  
Kino shrugged "yea something like that."  
Kino turned her head as a beeping sound came from Raitran's figure; A crashing   
sound could be heard from the hall where Ritsu had come from. Both girls turned their   
heads Around when they saw two figures break the floor above and fall below with blades   
locked together both were around the same size, except one was a bit taller, the shorter   
one had brown hair, and was wearing something similar to Kino's yet not so tight, more   
male like, with armor around various places, that seemed attached to the clothing, yet his   
had much more armor around his then Kino's, and his was different colors, the suit was   
black and the armor was a bluish. While the taller one was wearing armor that was alike to   
Ashton's but much more built, as it seemed.   
Kino opened up her eyes and stared at the shorter one with brown hair. "Hello   
Ashton, what is Beirsat doing with you?"  
Ashton let his blade go of Beirsat's and jumped back while Beirsat did the same.   
Ashton Ran his hand through his hair "Hey Kino, who's the girl."   
Kino looked at Ritsu "Oh..she's Ritsu, Ritsu this is Ashton."  
Ashton bowed "the pleasure is all mine"  
"umm..nice to meet you too Ashton." Ritsu bowed back.  
Ashton turned his gaze back to Beirsat, Beirsat was walking in Raitran's direction,   
grabbing him from the arm, and lifting him on his shoulder. Beirsat then eyed at the small   
clock like thing, that was ticking. Beirsat looked at Ritsu, then back at the thing.  
Beirsat nodded in confirmation of his theory, Beirsat looked up his hair falling   
behind him "If you want her to be an AlluReli you had better train her quick, before she's   
a known target for all Sioux's."  
"Is that what your after?" Ashton asked.  
"Why else would be break up class?" Beirsat laughed and disappeared out of the   
school.  
Ritsu turned around to Ashton and Kino "have you two seen my friend, he was   
here too, me and him stayed around to help out of we could."  
Kino shaked her head "We saw lots of people run out of this school screaming, but   
tell us what he looked like."  
Ritsu thought for a moment "he's about Ashton's height, brown hair..."  
Ashton turned walked around the corner kicking pieces of pebbles out of his way   
"Ohh..hmm...yeah he's right around the corner "Ashton bent down and helped Reiki up,   
Kino and Ritsu followed a second after Ashton to see what he was doing.   
Ritsu gasped "Reiki what the hell happened to you?"  
Reiki tried to smile "I threatened a Sioux"  
"yea well enough of this" Ashton interrupted "You willing to learn how to fight   
from us Ritsu."  
Reiki began laughing to himself "Teach her to fight, That's a good one."  
Ritsu smacked Reiki's arm "At least I can kick your ass Reiki"  
Reiki lowered his head in pain "Ouch...Don't touch my burn spots!"  
Kino laughed "Ritsu mind spending the night at my place?"  
"Uhm...not at all, but why?" Ritsu asked.  
"If they attacked once, they'll come back again! It's fundamental!"  
Ritsu leaned against the wall thinking. "I don't know."  
"Reiki you can't tell anyone that Ritsu has the genes to be an AlluReli, alright"   
Kino said.  
Reiki laughed to himself and tested out his legs making sure they're still usable.   
"Don't worry about it"  
Kino slitted her eye's "I mean it"  
"Don't worry, no need for glares." Reiki said and began walking "I think I'll go   
home now, later" Reiki gave one last wave and walked down the hall, moving past pieces   
of wood and concrete all over the place.  
"Ritsu go home get your stuff tell your mom your sleeping over a friend's house,   
we can use my car, Ashton will catch up with you later, alright?"  
Ashton nodded and walked off.  
"I am not sure this would be the best idea, to go with you Kino." Ritsu thought   
about what she's saying for a moment "I barely know you too."  
"But it's for your own good" Kino smiled "And you can get to know me later, we   
just have to worry about staying away from the Sioux for now."  
*****  
It had hit Reiki, that he had no ride, his friends had all left and he was forced to   
walk home on his own. He kicked his foot into the dirt, damn it, This day just can't get   
any worse, from freaks attacking the school, to Ritsu being able to be that AlluReli stuff,   
what does she have anyway? She's such a ditz.  
Reiki's thoughts were disturbed when he saw someone's shadow behind him,   
Reiki looked out of the corner of his eye to catch a look at who it was.  
The figure continued to walk toward Reiki at a slow pace that was dressed in   
black clothing and a flowing white coat. Reiki just stared at him for a while till he neared   
him about five feet.   
Reiki raised an eyebrow "Who are you? Another monster?"  
The figure laughed in a hearty old voice "Not likely, I am Master Shoni, I teach   
100 of the known forms of martial arts known to the world."  
"Nante!?! But you're over 60 or something!"  
"Hey don't get smart with me Reiki, I can win in a one on one fight against you   
any day."  
Reiki pushed Shoni "Old man you can't beat up a piece of….wait how did you   
know my name?"  
Shoni looked from side to side thinking "I got it from that girl, when you guys   
were up against the Sioux."  
"You mean Ritsu"  
Shoni nodded "I am willing to honor you Reiki, By being your martial arts   
master."  
Reiki tiled his head forward, "umm…I'll pass"  
Shoni put on a wide smile on his face that seemed more like a grin "I insist" Shoni   
began walking Reiki's direction, Grabbing on to his arm and continuing to walk.  
Reiki was trying to pull himself away in the meantime, Reiki began to turn red   
"Can I at least tell my parents, I won't be home for dinner?"  
Shoni squeezed Reiki's arm tightly and continued to drag him on "Reiki, if I   
remember correctly, your an orphan."  
Reiki made a fist and aimed it for Shoni's face "Old stalker!"  
Shoni let go of Reiki's arm and grabbed his hand "now be nice to the elderly."  
Reiki began to walk away "No, I am not going with you either way."  
Master Shoni sighed, and grabbed on to Reiki's arm. Reiki turned around and   
made another punch for the old man's gut but was intercepted by Shoni's hand that was   
holding on to Reiki's hand very tightly.  
He smacked Reiki on the cheek once with his left hand, while his right was resting   
behind his back, then he went for another smack going to the otherside and one more time   
to the other side leaving Reiki's cheek red. "you shouldn't try to hit the elderly Reiki, who   
taught you your manners?"  
Reiki rubbed his cheek. "Fine...I'll come"  
"Good I knew you weren't such a stubborn boy."  
"Wait...what sort of car do you drive?" Reiki asked  
"Night blue Camaro"  
Reiki grinned to himself "If I am coming with you, I am driving."  
"No."  
"But your harassing me to come with you, at least let me drive!"  
"No."  
Reiki snatched the key's "Forget what you say you ol' freak" Reiki began to run   
off with the keys, then the next thing, his eye was black, and Shoni's fist was in it, leaving   
a mark is if a crater hit Reiki's face. Reiki's body twitched as he fell back on the ground.   
Shoni grabbed Reiki by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him down the street,   
Shoni opened the back seat to the car and threw Reiki's unmoving body in the car, and he   
hopped to the other side of the car and jumped in driving off to his place.  
*****  
Kino showed Ritsu the way to a giant building that was named Res Inc. It was a   
research building that also majored in sale's of advanced projects and technologies, it out   
did some of the biggest buildings in the world. It's owned by a wise, and intelligent man,   
named Shoni.  
Ritsu followed Kino into the building, Kino saying hi to all those who were   
working at the desk's and working down the halls.  
Ritsu followed keeping up with Kino's fast pace, walking from hall to hall,   
moving into elevators then going up around twenty floors, then finally, Kino walked into a   
sector of the building.  
Kino motioned for Ritsu to go in, then followed her.   
"What are we doing here" Ritsu spoke as she took a look around the room.  
Kino took her shirt, and skirt off "Going to test if you're an AlluReli like Beirsat   
say's."  
Ritsu turned around turning red, "May I ask what your doing." Ritsu peered back   
to see if she was done.  
Kino laughed "You can turn around now" Kino was dressed in the same uniform   
she wore at the school  
Ritsu walked up toward her feeling the fabric "How did you change so fast?"  
Kino smiled "An AlluReli trick."  
"What do you want me to do now." Ritsu was saying as Kino threw a feeble   
punch at Ritsu's gut, Ritsu flipped back dodging the slow attack.  
"Were going to see if you're an AlluReli."  
"By fighting?"  
Kino nodded "Ya, just fight back, try to get a feel for it." Kino did a flip over   
Ritsu and landing behind her, and tapping her index finger lightly into Ritsu's back. "You   
know if I was to really hit you, you'd be in that wall."  
Kino kept on poking Ritsu "Come on Ritsu! Try harder, put your soul into it."   
"Okay, Ritsu punched for Kino, Kino just moved aside, then another punch. Kino   
dodged, then Ritsu jumped and threw a kick out for Kino's head, Kino grabbed Ritsu's   
leg, and pushed it away from her face.   
"Why can't I lay one hit on her…" Ritsu brushed her hair away from her eye's,   
Ritsu closed her eye's for a sec thinking back earlier in the day. Reiki began laughing to   
himself "Teach her to fight, That's a good one.", Ritsu's features changed, kicking for   
Kino's side yet Kino was still much faster moving to the left, Ritsu shoved her fist into   
Kino's abdomen. Ritsu wrapped her arms around her stomach flinching at the sudden   
feeling within her. Kino ran to Ritsu's side "Are you feeling okay?"  
She shaked her slightly "Ya, I think I am okay, thank you for asking…" Ritsu   
looked up as the feeling fled from her, Kino gave a small smile "Let's go home and head   
to bed, a good night sleep might help you feel better."  
Ritsu smiled back "Sure, that'd be nice."  
Kino opened the door and walked out, her body gave out a little flash then she was   
back in her normal clothing, that she had on earlier.  
Ritsu stared with her eye's wide open "This make dressing so much easier…" She   
thought to herself, then realized Kino was already down the hall, Ritsu followed Kino   
"Hey Kino, you have to teach me how you do that!"  
Ashton's figure was transparent among the shadows of alley's and buildings, as he   
kept on eye on Beirsat walking down a sidewalk on downtown Tokyo, Beirsat made a   
turn by a small coffee shop that seemed to still be open and full of life. Ashton moved   
along the shadow's slipping from corner to corner avoiding all sight from Beirsat. Beirsat   
was dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans, yet it seemed to fit him quite well  
Beirsat stopped walking down the road. "You don't have to hide Ashton."  
Ashton narrowed his eye's "How did he know I was even here, I couldn't even   
hear myself move." Ashton jumped into the open under the bright shining moon, Ashton   
brushed his shirt, letting dust fly away form his shirt.  
"How did you find out the girl had some power in her Beirsat."  
"Energy pick-up."  
Ashton just looked at him oddly "What?"  
"Sioux are stronger then you know Ashton, some can pick up energy signals, like   
myself."  
Ashton's eye's went wide "That's how you know I was following you."  
Beirsat turned around facing his back to Ashton "Yes. I must be on my way, I have   
a schedule to keep with."  
"Like what?"  
"Just worry about getting the girl ready, she'll need all she can learn, it's a bad   
time to be an AlluReli."  
Ashton narrowed his eyes "Don't worry about us AlluReli's, worry about   
yourself." Ashton jumped drawing out a giant sword aiming it for Beirsat's back.  
Beirsat only grinned and jumped out of the blade's range.  
Beirsat drew out his own. "Is this truly the time to fight Ashton"  
Ashton gave a fowl grin "As good as any other."   
Beirsat dashed for Ashton his blade glimmering in the moonlight as it made it's   
way for Ashton's waist, Ashton stepped back and jumped back landing on a coffee table.  
"Don't hold back Beirsat."  
Beirsat extended an open fist forward, creating white spheres in the air, with a   
giant crack, Ashton was flung back flying into the glass window of the coffee house.   
Ashton lay sprawled on the floor on top of the broken glass. People scattered to the sides,   
screaming at the shock of the window breaking.  
The guy working at the bar, who was large fellow, and had a weird accent to his   
voice "Hey you! You going to pay for that! No one just goes crashing through my   
windows."  
Beirsat walked in Ashton's direction throwing a coffee table aside, then walking   
through the shattered glass window "Now's not the time Ashton" Beirsat went drew out a   
bill and threw it to the man working at the bar, "Get this kid a mocha nut." Beirsat walked   
off, continuing his walk.  
Ashton sighed "Damn you Beirsat."  
*****  
"you aren't tired one bit old freak" Reiki caught Shoni's hand, while Shoni shot a   
fist from his other hand into Reiki's gut, "Not yet kiddo!"  
Reiki gasped a handful of air pushing Shoni's hand out of his stomach "I am so   
tired, I don't think I can go on with this training."  
"When your a 100 years old then you have a right to complain" Master Shoni said   
while laying another hit throwing Reiki along the wall.  
"What did I do to deserve this" Reiki said as his numb body slid down the wall, his   
ass landing against the cold floor. "Why am I going through this boot camp training."  
Master Shoni walked up to Reiki "Get up you good for nothing kid!"  
Reiki got up his eye's blood shut "Good for nothing, It's three in the morning,   
we've been at this for the past 7 hours!" Reiki kicked Master Shoni and threw him through   
the door landing outside on the soft grass.  
"Now if you don't mind I am going to sleep." Reiki walked off shutting the door   
behind him "What a fool he should know better"  
Master Shoni's view was distorted and everything seemed to spin in circles, "He   
doesn't understand, he has to show me what he's hiding." He thoughts to himself, while   
trying to get up on his feet.  
Something just doesn't feel right, almost as if this is unreal. I know this would   
come, but so soon? "I am sure you've seen of our work." Raitran grinned "But for such a   
non-believer, you shall pay." What's that supposed to mean, what work?  
Reiki turned on to the other side of the bed that Master Shoni had set up for him.  
There's no point in driving myself crazy thinking about this, maybe it's just a bad   
dream, but this uneasy feeling hasn't left all day….I can't let him know either…any of   
them…  
Reiki quit shifting from side to side and went off to sleep with one last sigh.  
Sounds drifted from the halls, soundings of pounding and crunching, and loud   
women, they had overshadowed those sounds of the morning chirping of birds and the   
brush air in the open breeze.  
Reiki lifted his head off his pillow, moving his body off his bed, slipping his feet   
on the carpet, Reiki walked to the door and went into the hallway following the noise to   
where he suspected it was coming from. Master Shoni bent down flexing his muscles,   
while holding weights and watching a female workout show, "Ya honey something like   
that" Master Shoni threw his arms to the side and stretched then bent them back in.  
Reiki's eyes went narrow and dark ,"This is the guy that's supposed to teach me   
many forms of martial arts??"  
Master Shoni stopped what he was doing turning around to eye Reiki "Good   
morning Reiki"  
Reiki didn't change his expression, keeping the grim look on his face, "What are   
you doing?"  
"Working out, and you may call me Sensai from now on."  
"To a female's work out show?" Reiki's eyes narrowed. "Sensai? Are you crazy!   
You're just an old hallucinating fool!"  
Shoni narrowed his eyes at Reiki "Child you must be diverse in all form or martial   
arts, even if it is basic training, for it helps complete a larger puzzle.  
"Nante?" Reiki walked off to the table with eggs and toast set on it. "My puzzle is   
just fine"  
Shoni turned his head eyeing Reiki "Oh yeah I made you breakfast."   
Reiki grabbed the fork and began eating it all of the egg in one bite while speaking   
with a full mouth "I am guessing you made this too? Wow this is too good." Reiki sipped   
the orange Juice "well at least you can do something right"   
Master Shoni nodded his head "One of my many amazing skills."  
Reiki took a giant bite on the toast "yeah, to complete your puzzle." Reiki rolled   
his eye's and continued eating.  
"Now since you're going to stay at my place, you have to do the shopping."  
Reiki turned around to face Shoni, throwing down the toast at the table. "Hey, If   
you forgot I am here against my will! I never had a choice!"  
Master Shoni smiled "It's for your own good Reiki"  
Reiki got up from his chair with a piece of toast in his hand. "You're treating me   
like a child!"  
"You are, when you're my age then I'll know what I am talking about."  
Reiki shoved a piece of toast into his mouth and bit on it, while black clouds   
formed around him, One of him at the age 100 during workouts to a females show, and   
another cooking dinner and hovering at the same time. "I am going to kill myself if I end   
up like that, old and a complete fool."  
Master Shoni sat at the table for a moment with his head on his chin "well. Looks   
like no dinner if you don't go shopping."   
Reiki stopped eating and dropped the toast "Shopping it is!"  
"Finish eating your breakfast and then go get ready" Master Shoni said.  
Reiki nodded his head and got back to eating, Reiki glanced at a folder that was on   
the otherside of the table, Reiki bit on the toast in his mouth to free both of his hands, and   
reached all the way across for the folder. Reiki grabbed and opened it looking at the files   
inside.  
Reiki took another bite on the toast while talking with a full mouth "Ashton Aino,   
a child at the age of 16, with the power of AlluReli, amazingly talented and with a good   
will. A great and strong leader."  
Reiki took another bite "blah blah." Reiki put away the paper and picked out   
another "Kino Minako, Age 17, Also an AlluReli, A strong and capable fighter, extremely   
talented with energy use. The calm one in all types of incidents, always helpful and a good   
friend."  
Reiki throw the paper on the table and picked up the last one "Ritsu Makato, Age   
16, Soon to be an AlluReli, her power is great and is to be a valuable power in defeating   
the Sioux." Reiki glanced for more papers and saw two more "that's it only two more?"   
Reiki picked up the second to last one and began reading it. "Beirsat, age 18, A true   
competition for all AlluReli's and Sioux, his power is amazing as well as his calm   
attitude, He is now currently a Sioux, status is constantly with in chance." Reiki picked up   
the last one with the picture of a girl with blue hair, Reiki was about to read it, then Master   
Shoni walked in grabbing the papers and the folders.  
"hey why are you doing that for!" Reiki lifted his eyes from his empty hands and   
to staring at Shoni.  
"It's nothing at all!" Shoni said while putting the papers away.  
Reiki eyed him suspiciously "Fine, I am going shopping." Reiki got and walked   
off toward the bathroom to wash up.  
*****  
Ashton knocked on the door, a moment later the door opened and Kino's face   
popped out.   
Kino smiled "Hey Ashton, what brings you here."  
"Gotta talk for a moment" Ashton said walking in.  
Kino sighed "You talked to Beirsat"  
Ashton looked at her oddly "How did you guess?"  
"Lucky guess."  
Ashton nodded "Alright, how's Ritsu doing?"  
"Not bad, she's got possibilities!"  
Ashton nodded again "But anyway, things are beginning to heat up, it's the worst   
time for Ritsu to get involved."  
Kino shaked her head slightly "If times are getting worse, then we need the help!   
Ritsu can be as strong as me with training!"  
"No we can't take that risk of putting her in danger."  
Ritsu leaned against the wall listening to the conversation.  
Kino frowned "Don't worry she'll be fine! I'll work her to be strong enough!"  
"And you know what else, Beirsat some how knew she had the power of AlluReli   
inside her. He told me we had better train her quick."  
Kino Took a seat "Will need her help..."   
Ashton took a seat also "But do we have any right to turn her world upside down?"  
Kino nodded "I know...."  
"Then what's there to think about, a beautiful girl like her, shouldn't have to worry   
about this!"  
Ritsu dropped to her knee's, Why don't they trust I can do this......Especially   
Ashton doesn't seem to believe in me. Shouldn't I have my own choice in what I want.  
"But....."  
"No buts, It's too late, it would only corrupt her to drag her into this world of   
power."  
Kino lowered her head and spoke softly "Fine...I'll tell her the news."  
Ritsu got up and walked into the room "I want to be an AlluReli Kino."  
Ashton looked up at Ritsu "But Ritsu, why?"  
Ritsu grinned "I am sure I can handle it."  
Kino held her smile "It's her choice Ashton."  
Ashton rolled his eye's "Great out numbered, fine, but it's gonna be tough"  
Ritsu smiled "Don't worry I'll handle it.  
Ritsu took a seat next to Kino while sitting across from Ashton, Ashton heard a   
beep and took out a really small cellphone.   
Ashton turned it on "Hello?"  
A somewhat of an old voice was speaking on the other end "Ashton, I have another   
AlluReli you might be interested to meet."  
Ashton said with interest "Who?"  
"You'll get to meet him soon enough."  
Ashton nodded "Oh yeah and Kino say's she wants the panties that you stole from   
her." Ritsu was laughing in the background when she heard that some old guy is stealing   
female undies.  
The voice panicked "What panties! Ashton did you tell her!"  
Ashton laughed "No no old pervert, she found out, when she had no undies left."  
"Uh...well......I have to go!"  
Ashton closed his phone "later"  
Ritsu wiped away a tear of laughter "Who's the pervert?"  
Ashton tried to hide his smile. "He's not that bad, he's wise and intellectual, he's   
also helped us as AlluReli's."  
Kino nodded "Yes I don't know how we'd be doing without him, except maybe I   
wouldn't have to worry about underwear shortage, but he helped us master our powers."  
Ritsu nodded "Doesn't sound like such a bad guy, except for his underwear   
fetish."  
Ashton shaked his head "It's more then a fetish."  
Kino laughed "And those were my best undies, the ones with little black pigs all   
over."  
Ritsu puts her hand infront of her mouth holding back her laughter. Ashton looked   
at Kino awkwardly "black pigs?"  
Kino grinned "You'd love'em if you saw them Ritsu."  
Ritsu nodded "I probably would, I only have rainbow ones" Ashton began   
sneaking away for the door while the ladies were talking about under wear. Kino awed   
"Rainbow? That's cool, I got ones that have the American flag on them." Ashton leaned   
against the wall with his arms and legs spread trying to be incognito. Ashton began to open   
the door to go out.  
Ritsu and Kino turned their heads looking at Ashton. "Where are you going?"  
Ashton shaked his head "No where! I just have to go...work out!"  
Kino frowned "I am making cake, don't you want to wait to eat it, Ritsu helped   
me make it"  
Ashton shaked his head "You cook! And her!"  
Ritsu frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" while going for a piece of cake.  
Ashton eye's went wide "Nothing, I got to go!" Ashton jumped out the door and   
went straight for his car.  
Ritsu and Kino shaked their heads "Men."  
*****  
Reiki looked in the mirror straightening up his clothes one last time before going   
shopping, then walking out through the garage door and looking from side to side. Reiki   
noticed a car to one side, and what looked like a Kawasaki cycle that was the color of a   
midnight blue, but it seemed much more advanced then anything that was around here, it   
was leaning against the wall to one side.  
Reiki run toward it getting a closer look of it's sleek casing, and brand new wheels   
which indicated it had never been used before, but without the exhaust pipe, it seemed to   
have two energy exhausts.  
Reiki went back inside to ask for the key's "Hey can I take the motorcycle thing   
shopping?"  
Master Shoni shaked his head while washing plates "No."  
"why not?" Reiki protested.  
"Cause you couldn't handle it, it's not your average one." Reiki cut him off "I   
know that! It had one of those things that would go on the back of a shuttle!"  
Master Shoni grinned "Except there only double the size of my hand in length."  
Reiki nodded "Well yeah, but I am guessing that thing has some power in it, how   
come it's never been used?"  
"It was a project created by my company, but we dumped it out, we realized, we   
can't handle machines moving at that fast of speeds."  
Reiki sighed "Fine, can I have the key's to the car."  
Master Shoni went in his pocket and threw out a few key's that were locked   
together. Reiki made a grab for the keys. "Thanx"  
Master Shoni just nodded "And don't think you can activate Kawari."  
"What? Why not? It's not with these keys? And what's Kawari?"  
Master Shoni nodded one more time while washing the last of the dishes "It was its   
code name, before it was cancelled."  
Master Shoni grinned "Nope, it uses hand ID."  
Reiki turned around grumbling "Nante! That's not fair!"  
"lives not fair Reiki. Why in my day..." Reiki walked off without even hearing   
whatever Shoni had to say.  
Reiki sighed, in my day this and that, you should do this, and that. That old man is   
pushing me off the edge. Reiki walked up to the bike and kicked it, Stupid thing, why   
would it only respond to some old potato like him. Reiki kicked it again, this time the   
Kawari fell down making a loud racket on it's way.  
The Kawari made a few beeping sounds. Reiki jumped back, wondering if it was   
going to blow. Reiki just stared at it for a moment then reached over and picked it up,   
balancing it up again.   
Reiki looked at the infrastructure of it. If this thing is made for speed how does it   
turn? With out breaking into two pieces, Reiki eyed suspiciously, but gave up on the fact   
that it might be a two piece Kawari.  
Now how do I turn this off. Reiki zoomed it over, noticing the control panel which   
was infront of the seat which was a small screen, with buttons surrounded all over it, the   
panel was going to the handles. The panel was lit up, and there was writing on the screen.   
Reiki read it over "ID needed." Reiki placed his hand on the green panel, and   
waited for a reaction "ID confirmed, Any previous ID's have been replaced."  
Reiki got an evil grin on his face, Reiki put his hand on it again, "Umm...shut off"  
The Kawari responded by shutting down, the green panel going black. Reiki   
smiled "I got a new bike!"  
Reiki turned around and headed back in side, peaking his head from the door and   
throwing the key's at Master Shoni "Here you go, I don't need them, thanx anyway!"  
Master Shoni turned around throwing the rice bowl that was in his hands into the   
kitchen and catching the key's "What?"   
A humming sound could be heard as an engine was starting up, loud at first then   
lowering. Master Shoni placed his chin on his hand and began to ponder "Only the Kawari   
makes that noise." Master Shoni closed his eyes thinking "But it needs an ID"   
Master Shoni began walking to the garage door thinking. "Hmmm.....oh..yes...the   
ID! I forgot to update it!"   
Master Shoni broke into a run and opened the door seeing Reiki pulling out of the   
drive way "Reiki wait! You need a license for that!"  
Reiki let go of the gas as he was at the end of the driveway "Huh? Hey I didn't   
think you'd mind, if I could get it running and take it for a test drive!"  
Master Shoni gave Reiki an evil frown "It's not yours though! And it's   
dangerous!"  
Reiki waved his hand up and down in the air with a goofy smile on his face "No   
problem!" I can handle it! I'll get the shopping done quicker!"  
Reiki got his feet of the ground and back on the Kawari and pushed on the speed   
going down the road, and out of Master Shoni's sight.  
Master Shoni shaked his head "Someone is going to sue me for Reiki's   
recklessness."  
Reiki pressed the gas hitting 60, The Kawari titled up on it's back wheel then the   
front wheel fell back down to the ground, and it began to pick up more speed. Reiki   
pressed the throttle some more to go faster and faster down the road. Reiki leaned his   
body forward onto the bike afraid that he'll be thrown back off the Kawari.  
Reiki smiled, damn this thing is fast. Can't wait to put it to the test. Reiki lifted up   
his head and noticed their was a sharp turn, Reiki looked down at the speed panel it was   
showing at 70 mph, "oh crap how am I suppose to turn this thing" Reiki tightened his grip   
on the handles and began pressuring it to turn sideways.   
Reiki clung on tighter to the Kawari as it began turning and leaning down closer to   
the ground. Reiki winced when he felt sparks brush against his leg, from the Kawari and   
the asphalt.  
The Kawari spun in a 360 turn then straightened up and the engine began to shut   
down, as all the panels began to turn off also. Reiki breathed heavily, Reiki lifted his head   
off the panel and looked began feeling his arm and leg, Oh I am still alive.   
Reiki got off the Kawari and took a breath of air and kicked his leg into the air   
stretching it a bit.  
Reiki smiled at the fact that he was still in one piece "Gotta work on that turn."  
Reiki got back on the Kawari and drove up, going around the speed limit, and   
being extremely paranoid about going over the speed limit.  
The place was a small plaza full of many herbal stores and other food places. Reiki   
pulled the Kawari into a parking spot, Reiki looked all over the place noticing it's full of   
old people.  
"Oh man I am probably the only person here under the age of 30."  
Reiki placed his hand on the panel "Kawari shut off."  
Reiki placed his hands into his pockets and walked into the store.  
*****  
Reiki got off the Kawari and looked up at Master Shoni's house, it was the first   
time he had realized how big it was, it was almost too big even in mansion standards,   
much bigger then all the other houses around the area, his house was located on a coast, it   
seemed like the suburbs there was green fresh cut grass on all the lands nearby, and   
seemed like most of them were located on the coast, Yet Shoni's mansion, had a   
particularly nice beach, that seemed to have wet and warm sand that seemed to be a   
reflection of the sun. Reiki noticed his arms going heavy, remembering he was carrying   
groceries with him, he walked to the door with his hands full of groceries, Reiki looked   
for a way to open the door, He managed to twist it open. Reiki kicked the door open and   
walked in.  
"Old man I am home!" Master Shoni came jumping through the air with a kick   
aimed at Reiki, Reiki ducked the groceries flying out of his hand and all over the place,   
Reiki shuffled the bag around trying to catch everything back in there. Reiki thought he   
had got all the groceries then a batch of eggs splash down on his head.  
Reiki slitted his eye's and crossed his legs on the ground, while the eggs oozed   
slowly down his face. "Old man what did you do that for??"  
Master Shoni fell out of the air standing up behind Reiki, Master Shoni began to   
shaked his head "Reiki you bring shame to me! You've got no discipline or respect! Why   
you should always be expecting attacks like such! You are!" Reiki turned around   
chucking an egg at Master Shoni's face.  
Master Shoni lowered his head as the egg splattered all over his face. Reiki grinned   
"You should always expect any type of attack" Reiki got off the ground setting most of   
the groceries on the table.  
Shoni wrinkled his nose "Your starting to reek Reiki."   
Reiki was crouched down setting the fruits in the lower shelves, "Gee..I wonder   
why."  
"I refuse to train you, if you don't plan to keep your discipline and smell like a   
fish!"  
Reiki shaked his head "Okay I get the message" Reiki walked down a hall looking   
all around, damn this place is big, where's the bathrooms around here, where's my room   
for a matter of fact?  
Shoni walked near Reiki, "Go down take a left, You'll get used to this place in a   
tiny bit of time." Reiki walked down the hall, taking a left, the opening the door to the   
bathroom.  
Reiki tossed his clothes into the laundry basket, Then he turned on the water, Reiki   
put his hand in the water to test it. Reiki walked in the shower and let the water drip from   
the shower onto his sticky head, letting the egg ooze down into the drain.  
Reiki took a few moments to clean off all the egg off, then he got the shampoo and   
poured some through his hair. Reiki rubbed his hands through his hair mixing all the   
shampoo around.  
Reiki lowered his head, as a bit of soap drip down his forehead, and down his   
neck, going against his chest and finally falling to the bottom. Reiki sighed, This   
uncomfortable feeling hasn't left me for a while, it's been around ever since the school   
attack.   
Reiki leaned against the side of the shower relaxing his nerves and letting the water   
run down from his head to his feet.   
The bathroom creaked and someone walked in. Reiki hadn't even heard the door   
opened, he was still leaning against the wall thinking to himself, recapping what had   
happened.  
Suddenly the shower drapes were pulled open and Master Shoni was standing   
there with egg all over his face. Master Shoni put his head under the water, cleaning off   
the egg off his face.  
Reiki was staring at him with his eyes wide open and jaw dropped.  
Master Shoni looked up at Reiki staring at his naked body covered with blotches of   
soap all over. "My Reiki, you've got a quite a thing down there."  
Reiki turned Red, and pulled the curtain over to cover what Shoni had been   
studying.  
Master Shoni smiled "Now now, don't be ashamed, you should be proud, women   
go for that size."  
Reiki lowered his head, and threw his arms out to grabbing onto Master Shoni's   
clothing throwing him threw the door "IF you want to wash the eggs off your face! Just   
use the faucet!"   
Master Shoni flew out the door and fell on his head with his legs and hands   
crossed, Shoni began to rub his chin. He has strength and much potential, continuing to rub   
his chin.  
Reiki got out of the shower a moment later wrapping a robe around him, Reiki   
walked by Master Shoni staring at him "What are you doing still standing there?" Reiki   
pushed him over, knocking him flat on the floor.  
Reiki went in his new room to change, and master Shoni got off the ground and   
went to his room.  
The house was silent as night neared, Reiki was probably asleep or somewhat   
preparing to sleep, and Master Shoni had left the house to do some work at his company.  
*****  
A shock wave was running through the ground, ripping all that's in it's way,   
closely being followed by a giant explosion that seemed to erupt and only get bigger,   
Reiki lifted his head rubbing his eye's, he grabbed at the clock near him clumsily. It was   
still 4 in the morning, Reiki jumped off his bed, realizing he wouldn't' get any more sleep   
this night, so he decided to go out and see what was going on. Reiki slipped on a pair of   
jeans over his boxers and keeping the yellow shirt he was wearing.   
Brilliants lights could be seen from a mile away, but Reiki had suspected they   
were closer then they seem. The cold breeze hit against Reiki's arm, Reiki shivered, it   
was a mild spring night, he had always enjoyed the warm spring night, but this night was   
very much a different story.  
Reiki began walking in that direction, still half-asleep, and it could show in his   
waking. What's going on over there, especially at a time like this!?  
Reiki yawned and began to jog "Who's stupid enough to have a fireworks show at   
this time of night." Reiki stretched out his arms warming them up a bit.  
When he had arrived near the Area, it was evident that this was no fireworks show,   
a body dragged across the ground infront of Reiki, ripping through the concrete stopping   
in front of Reiki, laying his back unconscious.  
Ashton gasped for a breath of air as he landed back on his feet, among the rubble,   
and jumped back in the air intercepting Beirsat's blade, Ashton and Beirsat hung in the air   
for a moment with their blades locked together, then another flashed engulfed the whole   
place, and all went bright, masking the rubble and the destruction of massive buildings that   
had been caused. Ashton jumped back landing his feet once again in the rubble. Ashton   
looked all around for Beirsat, but found him to be behind him. Beirsat seemed to disappear   
and reappear slashing his blade down for Ashton, Ashton jumped back, and did another   
jump, jumping for Beirsat, Ashton puts his blade forward to go for Beirsat's head. Beirsat   
threw out an arm and caught the blade pushing it aside and smacking his blade into   
Ashton's left shoulder.   
Ashton squinted and fell down landing on one knee.   
Beirsat grinned "your getting good Ashton, not quite good enough though."  
Across from where Beirsat and Ashton were fighting, Ritsu and Kino were fighting   
a bunch of Sioux.   
Ritsu threw out her arms into the air, shooting out a series of energy flares at the   
incoming enemy's halting them back, but not enough to inflict heavy damage.  
Kino shaked her head "No no, let me show you how it's done" Kino threw out her   
arms infront of her and the land shook, as a series of beams of energy shot out of her hand   
throwing away the incoming Sioux, knocking them back onto the ground, left   
unconscious.  
Ritsu looked at the attack with amazement "Give me a little time on this, I'll get   
the hang of it, anyway I don't want to hurt them that bad."  
Kino smiled "Don't worry, that didn't kill them, just shocked them a bit."  
Ritsu wiped away sweat from her forehead "What are we after anyway?"  
Kino pointed her hand toward something in the middle of the battlefield, it was a giant   
blue ball of aura, that seemed to spark constantly. "That"  
"What's that?"  
"Will talk about it later."  
Back across the battlefield Beirsat pointed to some Sioux then motioned to the   
energy, the Sioux nodded in return and began moving toward it.  
Reiki's eyes went wide "No…how can it be! This halts back my plans just a bit"   
Reiki began walking toward to it, not to sure of what to make of it's sudden appearance.  
Ashton noticed Reiki "Reiki what are you doing here?" Ashton dropped down   
infront him still holding on to his injured shoulder.  
Reiki grinned ,"just getting a close look at things"   
Ashton nodded "Reiki you better get out of here for your own good!" Ashton turned back   
to Beirsat and said something to him, but Reiki wasn't giving it much thought.  
Reiki just nodded and began walking toward the energy, Reiki changed his   
expression to a serious one when he saw Raitran staring at the flowing energy.  
Reiki approached closer to the energy and closer to Raitran "Well well! If it isn't   
that overgrown mammoth!"  
He turned around growling "Watch what you say little kid."  
Reiki smiled to Raitran "What are you planning on doing with that?" Reiki crossed   
his arms waiting for a response  
Raitran laughed in a wicked manner "What do you care?"  
Reiki spread his legs getting a better hold into the ground "Trust me, it matters   
very much to me."  
"Oh really kid?" Raitran dashed for Reiki smashing his hand into the ground where   
Reiki was standing.   
Reiki jumped back and stuck his tongue out at Beirsat "Getting a little slow, don't   
you think?!"  
Raitran went for another shot, Reiki jumping back again "Wow you really do suck   
at this!"  
"Enough of games! I will show you a move that will kill you." Raitran   
disappeared out of thin air, and appeared in the air above Reiki, Reiki dropped down on to   
his back, and kicked his foot out for Raitran's abdomen, throwing him a few feet away.  
Reiki let a small smile on his lips beginning to enjoy this, "Come on Raitran, don't   
keep me waiting all day."  
His eyes went wide once again, but this time in a feel of agony as his limbs began   
to refuse to obey his commands, and his eyes lighted with a silver glow, that seemed to   
reflect the ever brighter glow of the ball of aura.  
Raitran grabbed Reiki by the head and slung him into the aura, he began laughing   
"Kid there's no way you can survive that, pure energy flowing through your body, your   
dead."  
He had wanted to scream for him to stop, that he shouldn't have done that, yet it   
was too late, and Reiki was feeling his fears come true.  
*****  
Ashton grabbed on to his injured arm feeling his warm blood begin to seep down   
it, Beirsat grinned, and made another attack at Ashton, pushing him closer to the   
wall.  
Ashton flipped back resting his foot on the wall, to use it as a way of rebound an   
attack on Beirsat, At the moment he was about to execute the attack, Beirsat   
appeared in front of Ashton in the air, he intercepted Ashton by throwing a punch   
into his gut in the wall, "Ashton you've got a long way to go, till your at my   
level." Beirsat threw another punch digging Ashton deeper into the wall. Ashton   
groaned in pain not being able to do much in this confined wall.  
Beirsat grinned "You'll thank me for this later."  
Ashton stopped moving and closed his eyes. Beirsat made another punch at   
Ashton's gut, smacking him deeper in the wall, a moment later Ashton screamed a   
command and a giant energy blast flew out of the hole that Ashton was stuck in   
throwing Beirsat back, knocking him down on the floor.  
Ashton's body just fell to the ground, and didn't move, his body was limp, Ashton   
could feel his energy leaving him with every breath, he was having a hard time   
holding himself together.  
Ashton lifted his head off the concrete looking for Beirsat, he turned his   
head to his left and noticed that Beirsat was on the ground, but not unconscious, for he was   
beginning to recover. Ashton twisted his head to the other side, and noticed a form falling   
on top of the energy.  
Ashton focused in his eyes trying to look through the blood and noticed it was   
Reiki. Ashton mastered his strength to get up , But could only get up on one knee. Kino   
ran to Ashton's side, "Are you feeling alright", Ritsu followed behind, helping Ashton up.   
Kino grabbed on to one arm holding him up while Ritsu got the other arm  
Ashton lifted up his head "Reiki is trapped in the energy…aura.."  
"That energy is going to tear him apart" Kino sighed  
Ritsu put a frown on her face "So? We have to save Reiki!"  
Kino nodded "We should, who knows what that energy can do to him, we don't   
want him to die"  
They all headed in the direction of the energy, Ashton was in being assisted by   
Ritsu and Kino in walking, Ashton pulled his arms and walked forward, he threw out his   
arms blocking off Ritsu and Kino's path.  
"What's wrong Ashton" Kino said.  
A moment later Beirsat showed up infront of him. "What are you trying to do   
Ashton?"  
Ashton ignored what he said "We have to save him."  
Beirsat shaked his head "No, you'd never survive"  
"Why do you care so much?" Ritsu asked.  
Kino put her hand on Ritsu's shoulder "Long history."  
"That energy would toast any of us if were to come near it, we have to contain it   
first, but it's way too unstable to control, it's only a matter of minutes before it's energy   
will try to control itself."  
Kino walked closer to the energy "Poor Reiki...."  
Ritsu nodded "He's a bastard…but the sort of bastard you learn to love..."  
Beirsat motioned his arms for the Sioux to disband, All the Sioux began to   
disappear running off from the energy before it would cause a massive explosion.  
Beirsat walked off, glaring Raitran, Raitran only smiled and waved to Beirsat.   
"How did you ever become a Sioux?"   
Raitran grinned "It was an art I had inhabited since birth."  
Beirsat smiled "Oh yes, I remember your story of your luck."  
Raitran nodded "We should be heading off"  
"My thoughts exactly, and Ashton, Kino and Ritsu, you all should be heading off."  
Kino lifted up her head "Can you feel that?"  
"What is it?" Ritsu asked looking in Kino's direction.  
Beirsat lowered his head and sighed "That's why I said leave!"  
Ritsu looked at Beirsat "What do you mean mate?"  
Beirsat "Were at the school to prevent this! For once were not the bad guys!"  
Kino muttered under her breath "True Sioux."  
Ashton just cocked his head "What? They're make believe they can't truly exist"  
"We shall see then, won't we?" Beirsat said.  
Kino lowered her head "I am not feeling very well, I think I'll go home."  
Ritsu smiled "I'll take you home, make sure everything is alright, I am not feeling   
so well either."  
Beirsat nodded "Hurry up then, before it shows, Raitran make sure they arrive   
home safely. Ashton and I will deal with it." Ritsu and Kino walked out of the field and   
headed toward Kino's house.  
Ashton smiled "Just like old times"  
"Don't get too clung on to the old memories Ashton" Beirsat said with a half smile   
on his lips.  
Ashton looked at Beirsat "What are we going to do for Reiki?"  
Beirsat shrugged "I got no idea, and what's with him being everywhere we are lately."  
Ashton gave Beirsat a blank look "As if I should know, anyway what would attract   
a True Sioux to this power?"  
"It is said when true power is released, and the greed of man will come with in the   
path, the Sioux shall awaken to reclaim it's power, and destroy all those within their   
path's."  
Ashton nodded listening to him "So? We can just let it get the power and be gone."  
Beirsat shaked his head "And you know what the True Sioux will do?"  
"No."  
"If it reaches that power, then its goal is complete, it has achieved what it desires, The next   
step is death."  
"And Suicide would be the way it'll go, the energy being let loose by it...will be   
too great, and kill us all, due to the recent energy it absorbed."  
Ashton nodded and put his finger to his lips "Quiet I hear something" Both of them   
looked up to see a figure leaping onto a top of a nearby building, and peaked up it's head,   
searching for something.  
"Found our target." Ashton motioned up at the building.  
Beirsat nodded in return, "Don't choke up now Ashton." Beirsat made a move on   
toward it.  
It stopped staring into the empty air, and began walking to the edge of the building,   
sliding down the wall in an uncanny fashion. It took a place infront the energy aura that   
was floating above, it put out an arm forward, drawing the energy from it by a little strand   
of air. It gave an odd sigh of pleasure, then was cut off by Beirsat's blade in the way of the   
energy draw.  
The creature stood like a man, taller then Ashton and Beirsat, it was wearing black   
clothing that made it seem to blend with in the night, and the energy showed no reflection   
off it as it did off Ashton and Beirsat.  
It growled and grabbed on to Ashton's shoulder as such speed that Ashton didn't   
realize he was in the corner. Beirsat was quick to realize the attack, and jabbed his blade   
for the True Sioux's Mid-waist while it was vulnerable, The True Sioux Turned around   
and grabbed on to the sword raising it from it's tip along with Beirsat throwing him and   
the blade aside.   
Beirsat let go of his blade that had flung back into a wall, Beirsat dropped down to   
one knee making a sweep to knock the Sioux off it's legs, It had jumped over him,   
bringing down one clawed hand for Beirsat's leg. Beirsat flung out his arm catching the   
Sioux's claw and getting a firm hold on it. Beirsat dropped on his back, shoving his foot   
into the Sioux's get and flipping him back into a nearby wall.   
It moved up sluggishly looking around for Beirsat, but he was obviously not   
anywhere around.  
Beirsat grinned to himself, "Now is my chance" he dropped on top of the Sioux   
bashing his foot into his face. The Sioux shaked it's head and grabbed on to Beirsat's   
neck, beginning to slam him into the wall.  
Beirsat punched it in it's gut, trying to free himself loose from it's grip. The Sioux   
in turn just continued pounding him into the wall with more force. Beirsat dropped his   
head realizing he can't keep this up any longer.  
The Sioux let go of Beirsat letting him fall to the ground. It turned his head back to   
the energy to realize there was something trapped within the blue silver energy. It drew   
out it's hands, revealing sharp claws at the tips, it walked toward the energy ripping apart   
it's perfect circular form going within it to remove whatever is inside.   
The Sioux grabbed on to Reiki from within the energy, digging it's claws into his   
chest, almost revealing through Reiki's back from the depth, then it threw Reiki out of it's   
radius, making a hissing sound as his body slid against the energy. Reiki body landed   
against a nearby wall, his body had began to stain the ground with a red fluid, that seemed   
almost brownish in the reflection of the moon.   
The energy began to flow in a circular path, leaving an empty middle, energy   
began to squirm glowing brighter, then going dull once again. Then finally the energy   
burst in one last blast, only remains of it could be soon as the flash had disappeared from   
it's imbalance.   
Scatters of the energy could be seen around Reiki's body, floating through his   
wounds and scars, beginning to slowly fill them in, Reiki's body spasemed at the force of   
the energy flowing within his body.  
The True Sioux shifted it's head searching for now the missing energy. It peeked   
it's head at Reiki in suspicion that he was somewhat behind it.  
It eyed Reiki, giving him a growl. It had felt threatened that he was somehow   
stealing the energy it desired, The Sioux made a fist, and it began to turn a dark red, as   
spikes formed of fire in it's hands. It shot them out in Reiki's direction, flying through   
Reiki's chest, and colliding into the wall.  
Reiki's hand grasped in a fist, then let loose again. The energy surrounding Reiki   
had disappeared and no sign of the energy formation could be found.   
Reiki's body gave another twitch, lifting up his head, then letting it drop again.   
The true Sioux jumped in the air, floating while keeping an eye on Reiki to see if it   
had finished him.   
Reiki's body twitched once again, he lifted up his, moving his arms behind him   
along the rubble, trying to force himself to get up. Reiki opened then closed his eye's   
again leaning against the wall for support  
The energy began to seep into his wounds, beginning to remove the blood stained   
marks, in exchange creating new skin, and rehealing his wounded body.  
Reiki looked around him at Beirsat and Ashton's bodies. Reiki shifted his head   
once more staring at the Sioux hovering in the air. The Sioux's expression had changed   
into a darker one with flaring red eyes.  
Reiki switched his gaze back upon Ashton and Beirsat, then back to the Sioux.   
……must….help…..destroy…them….all….  
He kept a straight face while staring into the Sioux's eyes, letting a smile spread on   
his lips. The True Sioux in turn scowled at the smile emitted by Reiki  
Reiki continued to switch his gaze from the True Sioux to Ashton and Beirsat.   
Must...help them.....  
He looked up and fixed his gaze on the Sioux, with a smile spreading on his face.   
The true Sioux seemed to scowl, and dropped down to the ground, standing a few feet   
from Reiki with a glowing Aura around their surroundings.  
Reiki gave a cold stare into the Sioux's eyes. The Sioux moved it's arm out and   
three bolts of fire flamed on the tips of it's fingers, it motioned it's arm again and shot   
them toward Reiki's upper waist with increasing momentum.  
Reiki grabbed on to one of them, while sliding barely past the others, he flung the   
one back at the Sioux, The Sioux maneuvered in the air avoiding it. The Sioux Growled   
and shot more in Reiki's direction. Reiki sprang up in the air, pulling his legs up against   
his thigh, while the blasts flew under him, The True Sioux lifted up both arms and began   
shooting a stream of blasts following in Reiki's trail as he moved across the concrete.   
Reiki made another jump a few cutting through the remains of his pants, Reiki   
made a grab for one of the fire shards, and flung it back at the Sioux. The Sioux sneaked   
to the side avoiding the attack, Reiki grabbed the opportunity to make an attack on the   
Sioux while he was distracted, Reiki made one jump in the air, flying for the Sioux and   
shoving a fist in his face. Reiki did a flip after the impact of the hit, rebounding off the   
Sioux and on to a nearby wall, then landing back on a top of a demolished building that   
stood no higher then 10 feet.  
He gazed his eye's across the plane looking for the True Sioux, as a shot fled in   
his way, flinging Reiki on to the ground knocking dust all around while the building began   
to collapse into nothing. Reiki used his hand as support to get up, when the Sioux showed   
up in his face with what resembled a grin, and smacked Reiki into the concrete once again.   
Dust flew all over covering the whole view, when the dust began to settle again, the Sioux   
could no longer see Reiki's body. But felt a tap on it's shoulder, It turned around to attack   
who ever was behind it, only to receive a kick in the back..  
It growled, while energy glowed around it, and released into the ground causing a   
massive explosion blowing it and Reiki away. Reiki flew back onto the ground, while the   
Sioux was flung across the other corner.  
Beirsat twitched his arm, looking up with squinting eyes, What's going on…how   
can there be battling…no it's finally happened…  
He shot his eyes unable to keep them open for long.  
Reiki sprang up, only to be greeted by the Sioux infront of him, Reiki grabbed at   
his sides, searching for something, only to realize it was not there. The Sioux flung out a   
claw for Reiki's throat, Reiki grabbed on to it's arm, squeezing it tightly, The Sioux flung   
out it's other arm, grabbing to Reiki's neck.   
Beirsat lifted his eyes open again to see two figures fighting it out, seeming at a   
pause with a decent grip on each other. "but.." Beirsat let his eye's close shot not able to   
keep them open any longer. The Sioux's body twisted as Reiki threw a punch into it's gut   
trying to lose it's hold on his neck. Reiki threw a few more letting the Sioux fall back.   
The Sioux kicked Reiki away, it got up at a slow pace obviously tiring out,   
making a dash for Reiki while readying it's claws for the oncoming attack. It flung it's   
claw at Reiki's thighs. Reiki jumped in turn avoiding it. And landed hitting the Sioux back   
on the ground.  
Reiki threw his hands in the air, his hands were surrounded by a red aura, Reiki   
grabbed a piece of rubble melting it quite easily with the aura. Reiki jumped on top of the   
Sioux, smashing its hands into it's gut letting the aura seek into it. The True Sioux   
growled as the impact made a sizzling sound, as pieces of its body began to peel off and   
fall to the side while Reiki's hands continued burning through the Sioux, finally beginning   
to burn deep inside the True Sioux. Reiki threw another punch digging deeper into the   
burn, the True Sioux only howled in return as it's blood splattered all over the place, and   
sizzled within the aura.  
Reiki got off the Sioux, getting back on his feet. Reiki looked at his bloodied   
hands, full of blood. Reiki grabbed the True Sioux from its collar, and wiped his hands on   
its body. Reiki smacked the Sioux's limb body into the ground, making one last crack, as   
the Sioux's body seized to move.  
The True Sioux's body began to shiver up, within seconds after, the ground began   
to crack, starting from the Sioux and going around in a 20 foot radius, Reiki cocked his   
head up trying to figure out what's the Sioux's last plan of action. It's body began to reek   
of a black sort of energy, that then everything turned black within the fiery explosion onset   
by the Sioux. Reiki dug his feet into the ground trying not to get dragged away and   
engulfed in it, but as the pressure increased Reiki was caught in the impact, Reiki clenched   
his fist, falling to his knees.  
*****  
She slid the window open, and jumped in, she looked around to make sure she was   
unnoticed. She gave a nod to herself and moved into Reiki's medical room, he was under   
intensive care, his condition was worsening or so that's what's being said. She took a seat   
next to Reiki and gave him a brief glance. She smiled "And they said no visiting hours."   
She drew out an object that gave a faint glow as she seemed to try keeping it down, she   
placed it next to Reiki's bed, running her slender fingers along the side of it, and let go of   
it letting it land on his bed as it lost it's glow that it had a few moments ago. She went   
back into the window giving it a look out, "package delivered".   
"Well done" the voice said in response, as she jumped out the window.  
Master Shoni was pacing the grounds of his house, going back and forth, staring at   
the ground intently. It seemed as if his tracks were burning into the ground. "I should have   
never taken Reiki in."  
Ritsu looked up while wrapping one last bandage around Ashton's head "it's not   
your fault, Reiki's just irresponsible."  
Ashton nodded "yeah Shoni, anyway I am sure he'll be fine." Ashton made sure   
the bandages were tight around his head.  
Ritsu sighed and clipped the last bandage on Ashton's head and took a seat. I hope   
Reiki's all right…. What if needs someone to be by his side?  
….No he's a jerk, he brings this on to himself…  
Ritsu looked up worried, "What if he doesn't recover, and never wakes out of the   
comma?"  
Master Shoni stopped pacing around and looked away from the carpet. "I am sure   
he will recover.."  
Kino came from the kitchen with tea and a smile on her face. "You guys can stop   
worrying, I am sure Reiki is fine."  
Ritsu smiled and nodded "Yea he's a survivor, one of our teachers has been   
plotting to kill Reiki for five years now." She gave a bigger smile, "Always blew up in his   
face"  
Kino looked at Ritsu while taking a sip of her tea, "What? He's sure got a way   
with people. How about you Ashton feeling well?"  
Ashton rubbed his head "It's hurting, but I'll be fine."  
Kino brushed her hair to the side and bent over to take a seat, a creaking sound was   
hear, as a shadow walked in the room, it was Beirsat who had walked into Shoni's living   
room, Beirsat was wearing white Khaki's and tucked in shirt, and his hands in his pockets.  
Master Shoni stopped his pacing one more time "How many times do I have to   
say! Use the door Beirsat!"  
Ashton jumped from his seat and on to the couch "What do you want?"   
Master Shoni motioned Ashton to sit down, "Calm down boy! I invited him here!"  
Ashton looked at master Shoni with open eye's "Wha…" Ashton fell over from the   
couch "Ouch my head…"  
"I believe he can help us, and can explain what was happening last night." Master   
Shoni continued to pace.  
"So that's why you wanted me to come." Beirsat nodded "If you didn't catch on   
yet, we were trying to prevent a True Sioux from emerging and completing its life cycle"   
Beirsat walked off in Kino's direction. "That's about it, what else do you need to know   
Shoni?"  
Master Shoni sighed "He will never learn."  
Kino nodded "Things are never the same. Are they."  
Beirsat walked toward Kino and smiled, taking her hand into his, and kissing her   
hand tenderly. "You're looking lovely as ever."  
Kino gave him an evil grin "Weren't you leaving?"  
Beirsat nodded "I am!" Beirsat walked off out of Master Shoni's house.  
Ashton got up "Well I gotta get to school!"  
Ashton's face turned red. How am I going to stay awake doing class…on a   
Monday…when I've had only 2 hours asleep…and that was when I was unconscious….   
Oh…no…  
Ashton turned pale. Master Shoni looked at him and waved his hand infront of his   
face "You feeling alright?"  
Ashton nodded "Yeah I am feeling fine…except.."  
Kino got up and stretched her hands in the air "I'll drive you to school Ritsu."  
"Thanx Kino." Ritsu motioned as she walked out the door, Ritsu turned to Shoni   
"If you stop by at the hospital, please give Reiki my regards."  
Master Shoni nodded, "your forgetting something Ritsu"  
"yes?" She stopped walking and turned around "What's that Mr. Shoni?"  
"You should give Reiki…a kiss to make recover!" Shoni puckered up his lips   
"give it to me and I'll pass it on to him!"  
"Let's go Ritsu, don't listen to him." Kino pulled Ritsu by the arm, Ritsu just   
stared blankly at him "what's with him?'  
Master Shoni nodded them all farewell and continued to pace the floor wondering   
for Reiki's well sake.  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
25  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

AlluReli™  
*******  
  
AR 2: "The Love of A Shaman!"  
  
Created by Zaid Barrak  
ZeroSquare™ Inc., ©1999-2000  
Disclaimer: © 2000 ZeroSquare Productions. AlluReli, settings, Reiki Era and all related characters, and all ideas, etc. are Copyrighted ©2000 to ZeroSquare™ Inc. All rights reserved.  
  
  
Prologue  
He moved across to the window sliding a blind over to see the dark night sky, that was drowned out by the lights of the city, shimmering across the sky from different shades of red to black. it was a gorgeous sight, The site of nature and technology had always intrigued him. He let the blind go and turned around in the semi dark room.   
He had known this was coming, yet what could he have done to prevent it. He knew this was out of his hands. He had merely taken him as a fighting force, now it seems as if he's grown on him, and seeing him go or be hurt was as if seeing his own flesh and blood in agony. He had to repay him at all cost, he couldn't let him be hurt by the cruel world around him.   
Then again it was all his fault, had he not been so heartless and cold, the greatest terror to AlluReli and Sioux alike would not exist, he's even a terror to himself, how he manages to stand up everyday and face himself is a mystery. The man moved on the marble desk, pulling the seat slowly out, making creaking sounds along the carpet, then settling into the mold that had been formed in the seat, from many previous sittings within the office doing constant work and consulting.   
He ran his hands along the marble desk, moving on up to a button that was well hidden by it's obscure color. His mind was shattered, I am not surprised if rage and anger do not cloud his judgment. No no…his commands and training's were to keep him in control at all times, he's above losing his mind. He let a screen appear out of the marble desk, that seemed to be generated by two distinct circular ovals at the ends of the desk where pens and papers lay stacked up.   
The image was somewhat distorted and resembled that of a computer screen, it must have been a relaying images from a computer, an advanced monitor for PC's. A screen showed a map with a few high lighted dots, it seemed to resemble town of Tokyo, The man gave the screen a glance, then pressed a button on a keyboard that was set in with In the desk, he zoomed in onto the pinpoint. This will be his next target, yet how can it be so close…  
  
*****  
The air was frisky, and their was much activity in the air. Mostly caused by Sioux. They jumped down on top of the bank, the building was surrounded other buildings not much taller then it self, no more then 2 floors high. One of the Sioux motioned the others to follow him, They were all dressed in light armor, and wore scarf's around their faces as if they were bandits.   
The Sioux moved up pounding the ceiling as they moved to a certain location the felt was suiting to their liking, from within the bank dust was falling down from the ceiling as if it was crashing upon the people, then it stopped as the Sioux halted again, finally finding a suitable location.  
The one that seemed to be giving off all the orders motioned his hand down at the roof of the building and shot a string of energy moving his hand in a circular motion cutting a hole through the roof. He kicked into the middle of the circle knocking the roof down into the ground shaking the interior of the bank. He jumped down followed by the other Sioux coming down one by the other. They all landed in the bank surrounding different corners of it.   
A Sioux walked into the middle of the room, he opened his mouth, "Hands up all of you, one move and the banker gets it."   
Two other Sioux ran up from behind him grabbing the banker, putting a finger to his head. While the rest of the Sioux gathered everyone into the corner. Another Sioux a bit smaller then the rest moved up to the vault, he eyed it thinking to himself, moving his hand to his chin and rubbing it through the thin cloth that covered his face.   
The one that seemed to be the leader looked at him anxiously, "Well? What have you figured out?" The other Sioux continued to stare at it. He moved his hand from his chin to the vault, he ran his fingers along it, "I would have to say this, it is obviously locked."   
The other Sioux clenched his fists, moving up to the smaller Sioux, he began to swear and scream at him for such mockery, "Now open the safe, that's what your here for!" The smaller Sioux nodded in confirmation as he drew out from a small bag he carried, bringing out a few sticks of explosive and setting them against the safe.  
He motioned for the others to back away, he rubbed his chin once more and set a small metal box on the explosives and hooked it up to cables that connected to the explosives. "Done, now all we do is activate it."  
The leader of the Sioux smiled, "robbing this town is easier then taking candy from a baby."   
Suddenly the wall to the left of the vault began to crumble as a petite figure was in the way. It was obviously a girl, for her curves tended to show as she was wearing something similar to that of the AlluReli's yet extremely unrelated in it's exotic design. She was wearing a tight pink body suit, with clothes coming over, seeming to provide more of a design then any protection, with even more clothes of different color.   
The Girl peered around the room, "No Reiki here" she fixed her gaze on the group of Sioux, "Only stupid Sioux here."  
The bigger Sioux grinned, "listen little girl, the circus is down that way, now be on your way, before I get mad."  
The smaller Sioux laughed, and pointed at the girl "He said your from the circus…" He continued to laugh getting louder.   
She frowned, walking closer toward the Sioux "me no stupid girl! I'll show you!" She walked up and smacked the Sioux across the face. The smaller Sioux seized laughing, "Ohh…no now you've done it…"  
The bigger Sioux jumped forward throwing out his arms to grapple the girl, she threw her fist back, connecting with his face, and knocking him back into the vault. "Very stupid Sioux, doesn't learn never to hit a lady." She smacked her hands against each other.   
The smaller Sioux looked away from the explosives, "I know this was bad coming here in the first place." He turned around facing her, "No one messes with us and gets away with it" He said trying to sound as courageous as possible without letting his legs shiver.   
She smiled, "Fine let's fight, I need something to do till I find Reiki." She cracked her knuckles. The smaller Sioux grinned, "Sucker thinks I am going to fight a weakling like her" he eyed the explosives grabbing and throwing them to her "Catch girl!"  
She caught the explosives. her eye's staring down at the explosives. She tapped them for a sec, "What do you want me to do with these?"  
The tiny Sioux smirked feeling all clever, that foolish girl, she's going to be smithereens in a moment. She stopped looking at it "You think I am stupid, well your stupid little Sioux" She grabbed him from his neck and dragging him to the vault, "What are you doing you girl" He tried to squirm away.  
"Teaching you a lesson" She taped him to the vault making sure he can't get loose, and set the explosive in his lap, His eyes went wide trying to run away.   
She turned around to all the hostages in the corner "Let him go lady, he dies and this banker goes to hell" It was the Sioux who had kept the banker hostage. She had forgotten about him and he seemed a big agitated by her presence, but upon the realization he has a hostage, it seemed he felt a renewed confidence.   
She smirked to herself, He eyed her oddly "What's so funny" She turned around, "Do you really think I care if he dies! I am here for Reiki! Not him!" She continued laughing. The Sioux moved his finger away from the hostages head and began to scratch his head. The next thing he knew was a boot in his face. She had obviously taken this moment of distraction as a way of attack on him, she had made an air kick straight for his face.   
The Sioux fell back, she turned around to the hostages, "Come on everyone, get out of here!" She motioned everyone out the door, then when everyone had left the building she motioned her hand at the explosives and the tiny Sioux and sent a small wave of energy toward it. With the blink of an eye, a flame shot up through the middle of a building directly over where the vault is located. The fire that had shot up faded away into the air, leaving only clouds of smoke left, and a gigantic hole within the top of the bank.   
She grinned feeling proud of her accomplishment, "stupid Sioux down, gotta find Reiki now" She walked off through the crowd, as she was congratulated at her rescue, and while the media was arriving.   
"not media." She ran off as she realized they had noticed her, and had managed to grab a few pictures before she was out of their camera's range.  
*****  
Ritsu lifted a metal plate throwing it aside, "Who could have done this?" Kino just shaked her head back in response, noting that it was nothing a average human could've done.   
Kino bent looking at a large metal plate, that must've obviously come from the vault. She eyed it oddly, as if it was almost talking to her, she picked it up and threw it aside. It was the smaller Sioux earlier that had been tied to the vault by the mysterious girl. He threw his arms into the air and screamed "keep her away from me! That devil!" His arms dropped limb again and his eye's closed shut under the ninja mask he was wearing.  
Ritsu shaked her head, and grabbed the Sioux up again, "hey listen buddy, who did this."   
The Sioux began to sob, "not more AlluReli females." Ritsu smacked him, "Stop crying, and tell me who did this." The Sioux stopped crying and got up to his feet, and turned around running off and shaking his arms wildly in the air, Ritsu lowered her head a bubble of frustration appearing over her head, while her one arm was holding the Sioux in his place as he was trying to run.   
Kino smirked, "Really who's this girl, you aren't getting anywhere like that." The Sioux turned around and stopped running, giving out a sigh. "She was dressed in weird clothing, she had many layers on, she was searching for…" The Sioux scratched his head trying to remember. Ritsu shook him, "Searching for who?" The Sioux began crying again, while Kino motioned for Ritsu to leave him alone for a moment. Ritsu backed away from him letting her hold on him go.  
Kino gave him a pat on the back, "It's alright, who was she searching for? Do you remember" she spoke in a tone as if speaking to a child. He lifted his head wiping away a tear "Reiki… never heard of him myself, but she seemed interested in finding Reiki."   
She nodded her head, "Now was that so hard?" the Sioux shook his head from side to side. She smiled "can I ask you one more question?" The Sioux eye's went wide with terror and began pointing in Kino's direction, as if something was behind her.  
"Kino, do you know this…thing?" Ritsu pointed at something floating in the air, it was a figure of a Sioux, yet he was pink and had a maniacal look on him.   
It gave out a small laugh, "Who do you think you are to stop my minions?" He walked closer toward Ritsu and Kino.  
She loosened up "It's only you." He gave her a look of death then moved his left arm to his waist, then the right arm up into the air, making a pose. "It's only me? I am Oolaf the pink destroyer!" He switched his pose motioning his left arm into the air and his left on his waist. "I will bring power to all the Sioux, no one can defeat my true strength!"   
Ritsu looked at Kino asking her with her eye's why she's not worried. Kino turned around and look at Ritsu. "Ritsu meet Oolaf, Oolaf meet Ritsu. Oolaf is a small time Sioux, he just does petty burglary."   
Ritsu nodded, "He's pink…" Oolaf chuckled his cheeks flushing red "My oh my! You flatter me, you noticed my handsome pink look!" He threw motioned his fingers up and down in the fashion a girl would fan herself. "I see your amazed by my beauty."   
Oolaf sneered, "come to me little girl." Kino motioned Ritsu to back off "watch out for him, he's got problems."  
Oolaf charged forward toward the ladies, Kino motioned her arm smacking him across the face. Oolaf dropped to his knees and with his hands on his cheek "My beautiful complexion, his eye's shot a fiery red, you shall pay for touching this beauty!" Oolaf motioned his arms out in the air circles of energy surrounding him, he began to laugh maniacally "you shall suffer!" Next think that he had seen was Kino's foot shoved in his face. "Stop it, your making a scene."   
Oolaf fell over, melting off into pieces of pink goo. Ritsu ran up next to Kino, She put her hand over her mouth "you killed him…" Kino shaked her head "He's alive." The pink goo recollected itself and rebuild into his form, Oolaf began crying "How can you be so cruel to me…all I wanted was to be loved…" The battered Sioux walked off crying, and muttering threats of revenge.  
Ritsu blinked out of confusion. Kino moved back to where the safe had been. "Ritsu don't worry about Oolaf, we have to figure out who did this." Kino continued searching through the remains of the bank.  
*****  
The moon glistened along the building, leaving a white shine along the side of the building, while the rest of town had been quiet asleep while the windows within the hospital were shining off a light to the outside, a sign of activity from within. While other patients were asleep. The nurses strolled through the floor opening the doors of the patients giving in glances to check on the condition and sleep.  
"What's his status at the current moment?" The doctor picked up the papers reviewing his patients condition, he flipped through a few pages, getting ready to write on a few of them. The nurse put the phone down and looked at the doctor "he's been faring well, for today, but his health has been changing off and on. We believe he should be awake by now."   
The doctor gave her a nod and began scribbling the pen across the papers, "That was our assumption from a week ago." She nodded, mentioning that it was a mere assumption. Then she managed to drop the subject and move on to talking about grabbing dinner after work.  
His fists clenched around his sheets, yanking them off, then lifting his body off his bed. He breathed heavily and look around trying to remember where he was, and what had happened. He moved his hand over his face rubbing it, he remembers the pain, every ounce of it, yet the rest…a blank. He couldn't remember anything, but now he was in a strange room. He turned his head to the right eyeing the life monitor, then moving his eyes to his arms, that had cords attacked to him, that must've been supplying him blood. He knew where he was now, but it didn't comfort him any to know he had ended up here.   
His hands held on to the side of the bed as he managed to get up, he looked around the room, there was a TV in one corner, his bed next to the wall, and a few chairs, one cluttered with folded clothing, while a bag lay on top of the clothing.   
He moved up to a nearby mirror that was plastered on the wall. His eye's went wide, he looked down realizing he was wearing just a long white cloth, he gave out a small sigh. Then grabbed the bracelet sliding along his arm. He knew this had to be his clothing, it was exactly the same way as he remembered it, but it seemed newer, as if someone had bought him a new pair of jeans. He eyed the bag that had been laying next to his cloth, he picked it up, while still yanking his hand through one sleeve of his shirt.   
He opened the bag, finding two diamond like braces that would wrap around your the length of your arm, along with the bracelet was a small box. He threw in the air then grabbed them again, he gave out a small laugh "These still exist after all, Must be Timaro's work" He searched the bag pulling out the box like object, he checked out all sides of it trying to figure out what it contained. Then it made a few beeps, while the top of it opened, and projecting in image of a man in his 60's. It began speaking to the boy who had accidentally deactivated it. The face gave out a small cough then began to talk "Coded AlluReli, I see you have awakened, you are aware, I have found the Shintaku, I have retrieved it at the price of a favor." he gave out a small nod while listening the rest of the message while picking up the Shintaku and slipping it in his pocket, and dropping the holographic box into the garbage after the message has finished.  
He slipped open the large glass window, sticking his head out while putting one foot on the ledge of the window. He took a good sniff of the air, while grabbing the sides of the window with his hands and using the window as a way to propel himself out into the open.   
This was one of the biggest hospitals residing within all of Tokyo, it hospitalized most of the ill nation and those of truly ill condition. Yet he was out of place, he was falling down the building, his speed had been increasing as passing the window of the 50th floor, he threw his arms out to his sides, which were now encompassed by a diamond bracelet that extended along his arm going in a circular line shape from the front to the back of his arm. It seemed to be part of his arm as if it had always been there against his skin, while covering little of his arm, but more seemed as a moving diamond line along his arm. Suddenly a black mist began pixelating in a cubical form around his hands, then began taking shape of silver black claws, that were around his hands.   
As he was falling face down, he stretched his hands out toward the wall, letting the claws dig slightly into the wall, beginning to slow his descend the deeper they dug, chipping off small pieces then flickering of light was coming from the impact of Reiki's hands, that were endowed within the silver black claws, against the concrete of the building. He came to a complete halt after a minute of clawing into the wall slowing his descent till he had no velocity.   
He jumped away from the wall pulling his claws loose. He wiped his hands against each other, then let the bracelet that was embracing and entwining along his arm glow a reminiscent silvery color, as the claws began to disappear the same way as they had appeared. The bracelets began to glow even deeper reclining into just a bracelet ring wrapped around his that seemed to resemble more of a normal bracelet then anything else.  
From the shadows a form slid out walking on a cane, using it more for show then for assistance in walking, "I see you haven't lost your touch after all"   
He returned the nod to the old man, roughing up his clothing, "You fixed up my clothing, didn't you?"   
The old man smiled, moving closer to him, first his cane going up into the air then followed by his foot. "No, you know sewing isn't my better works."   
"What do you want me to do for you?" The boy moved over closer to him, took of the bracelets around his arms, handing them forward to the old man. The older man pushed his hands against the boys, telling him to hang on to the bracelets. "No, I do not want them back, you will need them if you want to come to true power." The boy gave a nod pulling them back and placing them along his arms, while they gave out a faint glow beginning to seep into his power. "Are these the last ones?"   
The old man shook his head, pulling out a holographic disc, "Sadly no, there are another pair, but are completely unusable by you, you understand they are each made for you solely." The old man tapped the holographic disc, while it displayed an image of bracelets much like the ones he was wearing, in almost every way, then they began to go through their many phases, of when they are attacked to the arm and warmed up for combat, how they grew like vines along the arm, yet no more then 3. Then moving onto different shapes of weapons. "The other pair are mastered by their wielder, that is the only problem we are currently facing." The old man put away the disk shifting his weight on to his cane. "But you have nothing to worry about your missions are simple." The old man continued to speak of the rest of the mission as the night went on.   
*****  
Master Shoni moved away the warm towel as it dripped beads of water along the bed, while Shoni had been moving the towel away. He had recently found Reiki unconscious at his door, he had somewhat understood what is going on.  
If what he knew was true, Reiki was not as pure and ignorant of what is going on. He gave out a sigh, bringing another warm towel to Reiki's head. Shoni moved his hand along the desk that was next to the bed, he picked up the phone, tapping the digits lightly making a ring at each number he pressed.   
"Hello Ritsu" He talked speaking into the mouth piece. A response came back from the otherside in a cheerful tone, "Hi Master Shoni! How are you?" Shoni gave out a smile "Great, I've found Reiki, and he should be up and about in a matter of hours, if not sooner." Ritsu's tone of voices on lightened upon hearing the good news "That's great! I am coming over for a visit in the morning!" he hung up the phone, and she did likewise.  
The door opened, followed by a shadow walking through, only to accompany a tall figure standing in the room meditating within the darkness. Both of the figures stood within the room with in the silence as the door was closed leaving only a ray of light within the room, reflecting slightly off their bodies as to give them an outline.   
Finally the one that had entered the room broke the silence, "The readings have arisen one again." The other shadow turned around nodding his head.   
"It has been a month, hasn't it?" Beirsat ran his hands against the wall managing to flip on the light switch. "Who else is in the room?" Beirsat was dressed in his usual fighting clothes, except this time they seemed more derived of the complete dark colors of the Sioux, with wrappings of clothing around his waist.  
The shadow turned around to a corner of a room, where a shadow of a figure dressed in somewhat of fashionistic red clothing, with an emblem across the chest of it's vest displaying a symbol of high-tech fire arms.   
Beirsat gave it a glare, then cocked his head to face the other shadow once again. "Why have you called upon Heiryoku?" Heiryoku gave out a small chuckle, "of all Sioux you should know, it is the goddess…"  
The other shadow moved it's hand up to silence Heiryoku. Taking small steps in Beirsat's direction, Then it opened it's mouth, "Beirsat you understand we must secure the goddess at all cost, I have chosen to hire Heiryoku, his skill is that above any other technological Sioux." The shadow took another step closer to Beirsat, "His help is valuable in drawing out the goddess, he will come into play soon."   
Beirsat turned his back to both of them, "He's a mercenary, we don't need him." Beirsat began walking toward the door, "Your losing sight of our goals, I am not sure I want to be part of this any longer Kaisen" Beirsat moved his hand along the knob of the door beginning to twist it open, letting light flood the room, revealing more of the mysterious shadow, that was dressed in fine English clothing of war, and he was tucking at his collar while beginning to speak. "Beirsat you are my dear friend, but maybe you have lost sight of our goals, I am hoping you will reconsider your decision, I need you as a valuable ally." Kaisen said in a low monotone reassuring voice.  
Beirsat left the room, slamming the door behind him in frustration, "That is not why I abandoned being an AlluReli…"   
Meanwhile at Shoni's house, "Master Shoni, there's a major power pickup southeast of downtown Tokyo" Kino's imaged was in the air, being projected from a little palm computer Shoni was holding.  
"Probably a small Sioux attack, another robbery perhaps?" Shoni said in a low tone, "Or maybe there's something else going on, the Sioux have been in different divisions lately." Kino cut off Shoni.  
He moved his hand onto the sides of his headphones, lowering them away from his face, so he is able to hear what Shoni and Kino are talking about. Reiki, continued writing in his school workbooks, finishing a sentence then listening a bit of what they're saying then going back to writing.  
Reiki felt deprived, oppressed by Shoni, he was forcing him to make up all his work first thing, before being able to catch up on other matters. He hadn't told him what had exactly happened to him or happened with in the past month in general, yet he did tell him this story.  
A bubble began brewing over Reiki's head displaying chibi figurines of themselves. A tiny chibi Reiki was walking into a crowded area filled with fighting.   
A chubby figure of Ashton was dueling it out with old fashioned sword against Beirsat who had a sword exactly like it, 'back off Fiend! You can't defeat me!" Ashton said in a confident voice, pocking Beirsat in the stomach with the plastic knife, that's more dull then a butter knife.  
Chibi-Reiki came walking by them, whistling away, while kicking a rock along. Ashton eyed Reiki, putting his sad excuse for a sword in Reiki's face, "You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous, you can get a butter cut!"   
Reiki laughed, "Your joking aren't you?" Reiki waved his little pudgy arms at Ashton's sword, "That's duller then a butter knife."  
Ashton's gigantically deformed eye's darkened, "Never ever underestimate those below a butter knife."   
Reiki continued walking on, seeing Raitran mumbling to himself while he was dressed in magician's clothing, and was eyeing Reiki oddly.  
The figure gave out an evil old women grin, he wasn't dressed in magicians clothing after all, but was disguised as an old sorceress. "Reiki I shall curse you with hatred forever, the next pin you shall touch, shall put you in a long sleep, where you will never be awakened from." Sorceress Raitran twisted his wand in the air screaming out weird incarnations.  
A cloud of smoke covered Reiki, then faded away, Sorceress Raitran laughed again. Once the fog was completely faded away, Reiki was laid unconscious with a pin wheel in his ass.   
"You shall never awaken, until the kiss of a beautiful maiden comes to save thee." Sorceress Raitran cackled, "But there are none more beautiful then I!"   
A girl came up from behind sorceress Raitran, lifting up a fist and bashing it into his face, "What are you trying to say, I am ugly?" Ritsu gave her another punch, then another till Sorceress Raitran's face was nothing but a bloody pulp.   
Ritsu walked off, "Now will see who's more beautiful." She moved up to Reiki's knocked up body with a pin still in his ass, she flipped him over, getting ready to give him a kiss.  
Suddenly a beeping sound was coming from Reiki's desk as it had come in between his daydream, he moved his hand onto a button that was on the object that had been making the noise, then the beeping stopped. "Reiki, secure the goddess at all cost, she is valuable to our mission, price 1,000,000"  
He gave it a bit of thought, "Mission classifications?" The phone went silent for a moment then responded back in a cold voice once again. "neglect power usage, if able to find the legendary weapon Shintaku, don't hesitate to use it, but keep it under quiet control, conspire any conflicts if possible, yet highly unlikely."  
His pencil tapped against his desk while he thought this out, giving it almost a few seconds of thought he had already hit on a decision, "Mission accepted."  
Reiki got up shutting his notebook and placing it in one hand, he paced out of the room into the room where Shoni was having his conversation.   
Shoni snapped up his head, cutting off the video feed with Kino, as Reiki entered the room, "Hello Reiki, how are you doing?" Shoni said in a surprised voice.  
Reiki stuck out his thumb, and pointed it down, "This studying is getting to me, I'm going to Kaoru's place for a bit, he called me over" Reiki moved out the door, "I'll be back before dinner."  
Shoni nodded, "Yes…and I'll be watching my daily exercise shows." Shoni had matched Reiki's lie with a lie of his own, Shoni stopped for a moment and began pondering to himself, "How would Kaoru know Reiki's been awake, he wouldn't, he hadn't told anyone…" Shoni had known Reiki was up to something.  
The plasma powered motor the Kawari heated up as he zoomed out of the drive leaving a trail of light as to where the Kawari had been.   
*****  
Monitors displayed scanning's of the area within a circumference, when they managed to pick up a heat reading, it resembled a rather large form, that was setting something onto the side of the building. The moving up, swiping it's hands along each other and moving away.  
A face rubbed into the monitor trying to get a deeper look, "What are we waiting for soldiers" he said with his face still on the screen. MuchaRiku moved his face away from the monitors, moving his hands behind his back, "Now soldiers we will attack, these Sioux must be stopped, they are worse then the "posse's" around town"  
Someone moved up from behind him and gave a salute, "Lieutenant MuchaTiku, we have detected where the Sioux are gathering, we have evidence to believe they are meeting for something of high importance."   
MuchaTiku turned around, nodding his head "I understand, we must be careful, we shall observe their course of action first, then attack."  
The soldier gave another salute and moved back out of the room with a final "Yes Sir!" MuchaTiku returned the salute as he turned to a soldier that was seated on a computer, and began to ask him of the status of their fighting machines, that were designed to combat Sioux and AlluReli's alike.  
"yes sir, they are completely operational" The soldier typed a message, bringing it up models of different robotic machines.   
MuchaTiku rubbed his chin, "Then they will be available to fight at any needed moment." The soldier looked up from the images of the robots, "Yes, but with one slight problem, they don't have sufficient fighting data, we aren't sure how they would fare."  
"Well we have no time! They will have to learn doing battle!" MuchaTiku patted the soldier on the back, "keep up the good work soldier!"  
The monitor screens flashed again blinking another image, "Where is that daughter of mine anyway?" MuchaTiku thought to himself, while finalizing last plans on when to commence the attack.   
Heiryoku set the last of the mines around the building, he moved up looking around his surroundings, then moved out of the area, as others began to come in. He wanted the place to be crowded, the more causalities the more he can rank up on his medals.  
The buildings cast their shadows, as Heiryoku managed to disappeared within the darkness, watching awaiting for the fireworks to begin. He gave out a small wicked laugh, "I hope Beirsat is around to see this." He slid away into the shadows moving away from the people that were now crowding the doors into the buildings.  
*****  
The glove gave a hard knock against the punching bag, shooting it back then returning it to it's original position, only to be pounded by another shot. Sweat dripped down Ashton's forehead as he beat his hands along the boxing glove knocking it back and forth.  
His figured moved away from the punching bag, picking up a towel running it along his forehead, removing the sweat off his face. Ashton lay the towel around his neck, and continued throwing punches against he punching bag, knocking it farther back every time, as if it would fall down after each blow.  
Ashton shot out another punch, then he stopped his continuos pounding, "training status?" he said in a loud voice that seemed to echo off the walls.  
"Goal not reached, improved status upon comparison to previous times." A computer spoke back to his question, Ashton gave the punching bag one last pound, that sending soaring all the way back, he pulled the towel off his shoulders and began to wipe off his forehead, and wiping the sweat off his chest. Ashton began heading toward the staircase as to call an end to his training.  
Ritsu moved down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb anyone, she had rang on the door but no one had answered, so she felt she might as well welcome herself into the household. She moved down the steps slowly as to not disturb anyone who was down there. Her pants had got caught in the steps, so she tipped over head first falling down the stairs, Into an unsuspecting Ashton who hadn't realized she was here.  
Reiki was laying against his Kawari while continuing to do his homework. Not so far away from him, Kino moving around her hand, concentrating energy into her palms, then releasing it as thunder like wave that appeared to immerse all the Sioux around her, then another Sioux dashed for her with a giant blade in his hand swinging it at her. Kino jumped up in the air dodging the attack, while throwing out her right hand, collecting energy that seemed to transform itself into a giant wand that curved at the end. When she landed down from her jump, she brought up her wand blocking the sword that had made an assault against her a moment ago. Kino made eye contact with the beholder of the blade, only to realize it was no Sioux but it was Beirsat.   
She pulled back her staff, stepping away from him, "What are you doing here?" A frown covered her face, obviously very disturbed with his presence here.   
"I should be asking you that, Kino" He gave out a small chuckle, then pulled back his blade bringing it in for another attack at her waist. Ritsu clasped her wand in both hands, and caught the blade again, it's tip against the middle of the wand.   
Kino smiled, "You know you can't defeat me, don't you?" She motioned her wand around posing it for a strike.   
He gave out a laugh in return, "Don't be so over confident, good doesn't always win. Let's leave that to love." She returned his sentence with a grin, "Care to wager on that?" She said in a witty comeback.  
She moved her wand forward smacking it into Beirsat's chest, then she swung it around in a few circles, as the wand itself began to sparkle, bringing it in for another attack, that was intercepted by his blade, while his other hand was holding his chest, "You just caught me off guard Kino, that's all."  
Kino had been preoccupied, her eye's had accidentally wandered upon Reiki's location, and noticed he was sitting there working on his homework while keeping an eye, "What is he doing here?"  
He moved his blade in a few different motions each one making contact on different parts of the wand, that seemed to push it back, and forcing Kino back while she was distracted by Reiki's presence.  
Kino tried to force her wand up, but Beirsat's weight was overpowering him as it was all concentrated into forcing his blade down.   
"Looks you are beat Kino" Beirsat said in a glum over confident voice, "now what are you doing here?" She closed her eye's trying to force her wand back up, but it was no use, he had the advantage while she was temporarily distracted. Then she noticed another figure walk up behind Beirsat and pull something up to his head.  
Reiki grinned, "Beirsat, tell me something" Reiki pulled a gun like object to Beirsat's head, "What are you doing here?"   
Beirsat slowly turned around to face Reiki, and the gun was pointing directly in his face, he returned Reiki's grin, "What are you going to do with that?"   
Back at Shoni's training center, Ritsu had fallen into Ashton's arm, her head landing on his chest, she could hear his quick heartbeats due to the training and her sudden presence. She didn't know what to say, her cheeks were beginning to flush red as embarrassment was enclosing her.   
Ashton put his arms on her shoulders and helped her get back on her feet again, "You alright Ritsu?" She merely nodded, "Sorry."  
The stairs creaked as she walked down the last step along with Ashton.  
"Bring up your hands Beirsat, drop that blade." Reiki drew it closer to Beirsat's head, Beirsat unclasped his fist letting the blade fall to the ground, and he slowly brought up his hands into the air.   
Beirsat laughed, "Reiki tell me one thing, how are you going to kill me with that." Reiki's grin spread all over his face, while he pulled up his sleeve showing wires that connected to tiny band that was wrapped around Reiki's arm.  
"This draws energy from my body, transferring it into energy" Reiki smiled, "Energy that can blast your head off."  
Beirsat gave out another chuckle, "That's rather funny, but you do know that no human has enough energy to power that thing, beyond the power of a machine gun."  
Reiki smiled pushing down the trigger, while the tip of the gun began to light up glowing a bright purple. Beirsat jumped to the side as the energy blast shot out of the tip of the gun, flying into the side of a nearby building, pummeling it back a few feet, cracking it's windows, and leaving the side of it all twisted and deformed.  
Beirsat lifted up his head, looking at Reiki, then taking a long at the damage. There was a brief moment of silence, as Reiki cocked the gun again in Beirsat's direction, Beirsat finally broke the silence, "Reiki, why does that sound so familiar, I didn't think it was you, but I guess that blast has to be some proof."  
"Cut the formalities Beirsat, What are you doing here?" Reiki pressed the trigger slightly charging up the gun for another attack.   
He scowled getting up off his knee's, "Reiki put that gun away" Reiki cut him off, "Ha, not now, for one of the great fighters of the AlluReli, you are sad Beirsat." Then a crunching sound was hear, as Beirsat crushed Reiki's weapon into bits and pieces with his hand.  
Beirsat eyed Kino, who was laying on the ground with her wand still in her hand, he knew he had knocked her away from the blast, but he hadn't meant to hit her off so hard.   
"Good luck finding the goddess Beirsat, I have other things to do." Reiki began walking off, only to feel Beirsat's hand tug on his neck, grasping it tightly.  
Beirsat lifted Reiki from his neck, "Your not going anywhere, you have to tell me what you know, I know of you Reiki, don't try anything."  
"Let him go Beirsat." Kino was back on her feet, with her wand in one hand ready to strike, with her shining skirt flowing in the air, with lines of clothes floating around her, in a rather misty look. "How about we give this fight another chance?"  
Beirsat turned around smiling bring up his blade to smack against her wand, Beirsat continued a series of attacks that Kino managed to repel with a bit of ease, while dishing out a return of fire, aiming for Beirsat's body in general, managing to lay a few hit, none to sever to damage him much.   
Beirsat held his blade above his head and brought it down in a swift quick motion for Kino's head, She slid her wand into the air, blocking the blade, then she moved her wand in for an attack at Beirsat, while brought up his blade again to block her wand.  
He moved his blade in for a direct attack but keeping distance away from her wand, so as he knew she wouldn't have time to counterattack the attack in time.   
Kino threw out an open hand in the blades direction, shooting out blue flares in Beirsat's direction. Kino used the flares as a distraction, while Beirsat was maneuvering through them as to reach Kino with in attacking range, she moved up her wand smacking into Beirsat's chest, knocking him down on his back.  
She brought the tip of her wand to his throat, "Now Beirsat, what are you doing here?"   
The stairs creaked as Ritsu tipped down the steps, Ashton had managed to catch her within his arms, her face landing against his bare chest, her face suddenly flushed red, knowing she was getting embarrassed.  
She held back her breath and opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Ashton."   
He placed his arms around her shoulders and slowly helped her get back on her feet, he looked into her eye's trying to think of what to say next, yet the words would not come to him…he knew he was blushing also, but he couldn't help it.  
Then a beep came from Ashton's pocket, he lifted out a cell phone and opening it, "hello?" Shoni was on the other end to receive that hello, He had called immediately upon Ashton and Ritsu for immediate help.  
He lifted his hand off her, "I guess we should go Ritsu" He spoke with an awkward feeling still around him, she merely nodded and moved toward the stairs.  
*****  
A tree burst deteriorating into the air, as the heat of the blast incinerated the tree, it was just an indication of what's to come.  
Oolaf was flying in the air, while shooting blasts all around him destroying the terrain, "A few grand's to destroy a few buildings and get the attention of the AlluReli's." He shots a few more blasts, "How easy is this?"   
Pain rushed through Oolaf's head as Beirsat's elbow smashed into the back of Oolaf heads, knocking him down onto the floor.  
He jumped up holding the back of his pink head, with his hands, Oolaf began running around screaming in pain, "Beirsat that hurt!" He screamed out while running around.  
"Shut up" Beirsat grabbed him up by the collar, "Now what are you doing here?"  
Oolaf began crying, "I'm so sorry, I know the wrongs I've done, how can I ever change my life around."   
Beirsat dropped Oolaf, "Stop crying." Oolaf got back up on his feet, "How can I ever change my ways?"  
"Just tell me what you were doing." Beirsat motioned around to all the damage around him, from broken down stores to burnt up parks.  
"Money is the corruption of all evil…" Oolaf muttered from his lips, "they bribed me into doing this…"  
Beirsat sighed kicking his boot into the dirt, and turned to Kino, "Kino, it's Kaisen… He's finally putting his plans together."  
"isn't that what you wanted, to be part of his plans? Make a difference?" She spoke in an angered tone as if in despise.  
Beirsat gave out a sigh, opening his jaw to speak, then Oolaf got off his knee's, "I hate to ruin this moment of Beirsat's past, but I gotta use the bathroom."  
Oolaf got glares from both of them, "What?" Oolaf backed away, Kino motioned at his pants as they began to get darker, showing that he had just wet them.  
A blast shot out from the distance, landing a few feet's away from Oolaf.   
"Nante, how's that fair!" Reiki did a roundhouse kick connecting into the Sioux chest, knocking him back on the floor.   
Then a message window popped up in the air with a figure of an old man, "Reiki if you plan to survive, I recommend you use Shintaku" Reiki laid another kick on the Sioux, only to have it catch his foot and throw him back.  
Reiki body flipped into the grass, ripping up the soil, a cloud of dirt covered the area from where Reiki had just been knocked down.  
While meanwhile, "Reiki!! You there! Use Shintaku as a defensive measure, it will give you the edge in this matter." The old man shouted trying to make Reiki realize what he must do.  
"No can do, They're coming within a few minutes, I'll stick to hand to hand combat." Reiki rose out off the ground, wiping his face away from the dirt.  
Kino began running in the direction of the energy, trying to figure out what happened. Then Beirsat shot a blast that feel a few feet infront of her, "Stop while your ahead, your only interfering."   
She whipped out her wand, coming to a halt, "Beirsat, we either work together right now, or we can just fight." The wand pounded against her palm, as to help Beirsat make up his mind.   
He gave out a sigh, "your persuading as ever Kino." Beirsat walked past her following the direction of the blast.  
"So you'll help me out?" Kino asked while walking behind him trying to catch up to his pace. Beirsat nodded, "Ya, for now."  
Ashton and Ritsu walked up to them with their heads hung low, seemingly preoccupied, Beirsat and Kino gave them an odd glance.  
"What's wrong?" Kino asked, taking turns looking at both of them. Ashton shaked his head "nothing really."  
Beirsat let a smirk escape his lips, and walked by Ritsu, "Think you can handle him, the boy needs"  
Another blast came flying in their direction  
Ritsu blushed and rolled her eye's, "ahh…don't we have to find the Sioux?" Ritsu said beating around the topic.  
His body flung back, as an energy blast hit him, knocking him back onto the ground. The Sioux obviously had the upper hand on Reiki, not only was he out numbered, but something else was completely wrong, "Damn it! Nante, What's wrong with me, I can't even put my strength together to defeat them."   
The Sioux charged another blast, shooting at Reiki as he lay on the ground, Then Beirsat lunged over, knocking one of the Sioux down, followed by Ashton, knocking the other down. They both looked down to notice Reiki's condition.   
The boy was charred, burned all over, into a black crisp, only his eye's were showing white. Beirsat tapped Reiki with his blade, "You feeling alright Reiki?" Beirsat gave him a few more pokes,  
Reiki just twitched in response, "Trick question, right?"   
Footsteps were heard, as Sioux huddled up surrounding them from all sides. One of them walked out of the crowd. He was a slender Sioux, a tall one too. He had dark hair, with a cowl covering over his shoulders, as he wore this tight black body suit, that exposed his slender figure, giving an exotic look, in a eerie manner. He seemed of around the age of 27  
The Sioux kept on a cold look, none of his features showed any signs of emotion, his eye's darted along Reiki and Beirsat as if trying to size them up.   
Reiki kicked his foot in the dust, "Oh shit…" The Sioux took another step forward, giving his attention to Reiki now.  
The Sioux turned his head back to Beirsat, "Beirsat you are asked to come with us, Kaisen would like to speak to you of your disobedience." He switched his gaze to Reiki, "You are aware of why your wanted."  
The boy rolled his eyes in return, then flicked him off, "I'm not in the mood Suterusu, I'm leaving" Reiki began walking away from the Sioux.   
Suterusu appeared infront Reiki, within the blink of an eye, making it seem as if he's always been there. He grabbed Reiki by his wrist, lifting him up. He let Reiki's sleeves roll down. Revealing the two bracelets commonly referred to as Shintaku. "Give me Shintaku Reiki, and I just might spare you." He squeezed Reiki's wrist harder, as a matter of persuasion.  
Ritsu motioned her fist in the air, drawing in a large sum of energy and concentrating it into five spears around Suterusu, "Put him down, Now!"   
Suterusu snapped his fingers, as the group of Sioux closed in on them, Ashton placed his hand on Ritsu's shoulder telling her to hold back, "We can't help him, just pray something falls through."  
"But mate, he's going to kill him!"   
Reiki clenched his jaw, trying to show no pain at all, "I know you weren't here for Shintaku…" He began speaking, as Suterusu squeezed a bit harder, "Yes were here for the goddess, as is everyone, But an ungrateful child is unworthy of Shintaku" He threw Reiki back, knocking him into the ground.  
Reiki got up, "Ungrateful, I'll show you just how ungrateful I can be!"   
Suterusu laughed, "Your nothing Reiki, just a foolish boy now. No longer the great fighter" He drew out two Bo's, and began twirling them around in the air, "You left to be a bounty, how foolish.."  
"Shut up, I told you, I'm not in the mood for your talk." Reiki yanked up his sleeves letting the bracelets reflect the suns light, as Shintaku began to grow along his arms, Finally forming two daggers with in Reiki's palms.   
Suterusu twirled his Bo in the air, then brought it coming down head first for Reiki, Reiki brought up one of the daggers to capture the Bo, keeping it above his head, not letting it descend any farther. Reiki brought out his other dagger, aiming it for Suterusu's waist. Suterusu pulled back, the dagger ripping through a layer of his clothing.  
Reiki grinned, "Not so bad for a bounty, right?" Reiki pulled back both blades and dashed at Suterusu with full speed, making attacks at both of his arms, while Suterusu brought out his Bo's in repellence of Reiki's attack, Then managing to be free from Reiki's attacks, and moving one Bo low to the ground, then moving it up going to hit Reiki in between the legs, Reiki jumped 5 feet in the air. The Bo completely missed him, but stayed steady in the air, as Reiki landed one of his feet on the tip of it, Then the other Bo came flying with a such a high sound, knocking Reiki on the head, throwing him onto the floor.  
Ritsu just blinked, "This can't be Reiki…" Kino placed her hand on Ritsu's shoulder, While Ritsu continued to talk, "How can he be like this?"  
Beirsat nodded, "If what I hear is correct, Reiki's acting too little like himself"  
Ashton dropped on the ground crossing his legs, "Do we have to watch?"   
Suterusu gave out another shot of his Bo into Reiki's lungs lifting him in the air, getting ready to make another attack on him.  
Ashton gave Ritsu's leg a pinch, she looked to over to figure out what he wants, he motioned for her to try her attack again. She only shook her head confirming to him, that it would take her longer then that.  
"Reiki doesn't have much of a chance, you have to do it." Ashton whispered into Ritsu's ear.  
Ritsu put out her arms, as energy began to draw from her into the air about Suterusu, the spears began forming again, with their luminescent glow, that was a mere reflection of the sun, the spears grew in numbers, in the air, surrounding from different directions.  
"Take this mate!" she shouted as the spears homed in on Suterusu, Suterusu lifted his head, he pulled his Bo away from Reiki, and began spinning it forming somewhat of a solid shield against the spears, while he lunged his other Bo into the air blasting through the spears.  
Suterusu flung off the last of the spars that were in his way, then Ritsu and Ashton appeared infront of him, both kicking him in the chest knocking him flat into the dust.  
Two Sioux appeared infront of Ritsu and Ashton, They were much taller then both of them, and were smacking their fists into their palm's. They awaited a command from Suterusu to attack.  
Suterusu's body lay next to Reiki's, he managed to crouch up, he twisted his head to look at Reiki, who was twitching trying to get back up. Suterusu snapped his fingers motioning the Sioux to commence attack.  
Ashton and Ritsu turned their heads and gave each other odd looks, then Ritsu brought out her open hand, and smacked one of the Sioux across the face, making him stumble a few feet back. Ashton went toward the Sioux Ritsu had just smacked and began setting punch's in the Sioux's face, While Ritsu turned her attention to the other Sioux, she threw out a punch, but the Sioux had managed to intercept it, throwing her to the side, the moving to wrap his arms around Ashton, pulling him away from the other Sioux and tossing him to the side, as the other Sioux recomposed his posture, getting ready for another shot at the two AlluReli's.  
He pulled his body up, by directly jumping on his feet without the need of his hands. A Sioux walked up to Suterusu's side.  
"We have some good news." The Sioux said to him in a monotone voice, Suterusu gave the Sioux a glance then turned back to face the battle, it seemed as if the Sioux had the upper hand on Ashton and Ritsu, they were passing around punches and kicks, Ashton had jumped in the air doing a flip kick into the Sioux's side, while the other Sioux surprised Ashton kneeing him in the gut, letting him fall into the ground at the shock of the hit. Ritsu opened up her palm a ball of water hovered with in it, that she threw over at the Sioux, hitting him from the side, exploding into him, causing him to fall over into the ground.  
Suterusu returned his sight back to the Sioux, "What is the news?"   
"We have detected the goddess, her readings were off the scale a moment ago"  
Suterusu scowled, placing his hands on his hips, "And?"  
the Sioux shrugged a bit, "They readings have died down, yet we have confirmation it is something in here, that is with holding the goddess."  
Suterusu grabbed his Bo poking it into the Sioux's gut, "Never give me this crap, unless you are positive of every bit of information you have" Suterusu pushed the Bo farther into the Sioux's abdomen, "Now if you get anymore readings I want to know immediately." He returned his gaze back to the fight, monitoring the Sioux that had been handed to him by Kaisen.  
Beirsat and Kino, had been obviously over powered, it was ten Sioux to two AlluReli's, the two of them had each other back to back, keeping an eye on all the Sioux. One Sioux charged at Beirsat, while another one came at Kino, Beirsat brought his foot out making a sweeping to knock the Sioux off his foot and onto the ground. A Sioux was running directly toward Kino with his blades set out to attack her, she did a back flip as to land in front of Beirsat, "Bei! Slide me!" He gave her an odd look then remembered what she meant, he grabbed her hands, and swung her up in the air, then in between his legs, flying into the Sioux, plowing him into a tree.  
Kino gave out a giggle, "You didn't forget after all" Beirsat shook his head, "Too many old memories Kino" Beirsat drew out his blade and began an onslaught of attacks toward the Sioux trying to keep them away, Kino jumped back pulling out her wand, "I know why you hate the old memories."   
Beirsat struck his blade into something solid, he had cut into one of the Sioux's thigh ripping through it's armor and into it's flesh, blood seeped along the blade.  
He pulled out the blade immediately "Oh shit, how am I going to clean that?" The Sioux fell over making a loud thud, as his leg was no longer able to support him.  
Reiki's body moved, he moved one hand to his head running it through his hair, he slowly heaved up his body, managed to get up on one knee. Suterusu turned his head at the notice of Reiki, he had almost forgotten about him.   
He walked on over to him both Bo's in hand, "Your weak"  
The boy slowly got up still rubbing his head, "Shut up Suterusu, I wouldn't be talking"   
Suterusu laughed, "Then why can't you defeat me? I'm only using a small portion of my strength."  
"He's right, why can't I fight, I feel I've lost almost any power or control I have…" Reiki thought to himself stopping to rub his head, beginning to eye the two bracelets that were around his arms. "Forgive me Doc, you told me not too.."  
Reiki looked up from his bracelets and at Suterusu, "You know how much money I just lost by revealing Shintaku!" Reiki's bracelets began to glow, growing again along his arms, Suterusu merely laughed beginning to spin his Bo's.  
"Shintaku is as useless as you are, give up now" He said in a smug comment, "You can not optimize Shintaku to it's maximum power."  
Reiki moved his hand forward clasping both daggers in his hand, he pressed the blunt end of both of them against each other, as they began to glow, growing bigger, and much longer in size, then finally a giant Bo shimmering a silver glimmer along it's side, while it seemed sturdy and swift in size and shape, it settled perfectly in Reiki's hand, "How about round two jackass?"  
The Sioux laughed in return at the boys attempt, "I am the master at the Bo, don't even attempt to defeat me." Suterusu swung both of his Bo's in the air, bringing them in for a constant furious assault against Reiki.  
Reiki moved his Bo in defensive positions trying to throw off all the assaults of the two Bo's incoming at him, While moving his body all around trying to avoid the onslaught. "How am I going to beat him, when he's all out offensive" Reiki was giving it some thought, while trying to avoid the constant attacks on him, He blinked in pain as the Bo hit him again in his arm, it seemed as if Suterusu was concentrating on Reiki's attacking arm as to disable him.   
He moved his Bo out in an assault to catch one of the Bo's and knock it out of Suterusu's hand as to even out the fight, Reiki flung his Bo into Suterusu's, throwing it out of Suterusu's hand, flying in the air and smacking down deep into the dirt, more then half of it still peeking out.  
Suterusu gave Reiki a glare, lifting his remaining Bo up in the air, then quickly bringing it down to crush into Reiki's head, the boy merely lifted his Bo up in the air stopping Suterusu's above his head, Reiki grinned, "baka" Then he gave Suterusu a kick in the face. The Sioux moved back a bit, pulling back his Bo away from Reiki's, he shifted his gaze to his Bo, "It's not too far off, I can still grab it and defeat the boy"  
He disappeared out of sight, obviously moving toward his fallen Bo. Reiki looked around trying to figure out where he was, then he saw the Bo also, Reiki began spinning his own Bo, the shot it out twirling in the air toward Suterusu's Bo, Suterusu appeared a foot away from the Bo, and a grab for it, yet he was a bit too late, Shintaku had smacked straight into Suterusu's Bo, fracturing it into many pieces.  
Suterusu growled, and disappeared again, obviously moving to fast to be noticed by the naked eye, Reiki was searching the plane for Suterusu, but all he felt was Suterusu's clenched fists smacking into his head, knocking Reiki completely down on the ground.   
"Foolish boy" Suterusu grabbed his Bo getting ready to make a final attack to end Reiki.   
He couldn't ignore the pain in his head, it was too much to bare everything around him was spinning, getting up seemed like a feat of it's own. Reiki pressed his hands against the ground, trying to push himself up, but somehow his hands could no longer support his weight, he felt too dazed, he had been pushing himself to even steep up to Suterusu's level, yet now he couldn't even lift his own body a mere inch off the ground.  
Suterusu grinned, "I feel guilty killing you Reiki…"  
He slashed out his blade, forcing off the last of a rampage of the constant attacking Sioux. Beirsat made another jump in the air coming down slashing his blades right through a Sioux's skull ripping him down the middle, as the Sioux was about to lay an attack on Kino. He was now on one knee trying to dig his blade out of the Sioux's bones, Kino turned around giving him a nod, he returned it with a grin then pointed to the east with his blade, motioning Reiki's position and that he was in trouble.   
Kino shook her head, "I can't do anything, I still a lot of Sioux clean up to handle over here!" She let out two blue flares, smacking directly into a Sioux knocking him down, then appearing on top of him with her wand jabbing him in his gut. Beirsat shrugged deciding it was upto him, then a swift blade hit his arm, he hadn't noticed the Sioux sneak up for an attack as he was more concentrated on other matters, Beirsat turned around, bringing up his blade, beginning another duel with the Sioux, "I wish you luck Reiki" And with that said he continued to fight the Sioux, he didn't worry for himself, or Kino, he knew they were some of the best if they would expose their true power, these Sioux were much stronger then the average Sioux, but they were still no match for the two AlluReli's.   
"Your gonna get a beating lil baby AlluReli" The Sioux said making an attack at Ritsu, he dived at her, "Oh shut up dork" she jumped up in the air, having him dive completely beneath her and miss her, She came down both of her legs kicking him directly on the head. He got up, making a fury of punch's at her, Ashton jumped in bringing down his blade into the Sioux's arm, cutting into it's arm, it jumped back, running around and screaming in pain, Ritsu was to busy to thank Ashton, as another Sioux was facing her for another attack.   
Ritsu, peeked at Reiki noticing him at the ends of his ropes with Suterusu, "Ashton help Reiki out!" Ashton bowed, "as you wish" Then a Sioux flew over him, while he was bowing, The Sioux completely missed him. Ashton turned around doing a sweep kick into the Sioux's leg knocking him onto the ground then kicking his foot into his stomach.  
Ashton gave out a smile, "Not too tough" The Sioux got up bringing a fist directly into Ashton's face knocking him back, "ya Kid, that's what you think" He threw another first at Ashton, that was intercepted then Ashton handed a punch that sent the Sioux back on the ground again, but it didn't seem to be down, it slowly got up going for round 3.  
*****  
Laughter shot out from the air, as what seemed to be imps flying out of tiny portals, the all hovered in the air batting their tiny wings against the wind. They eyed Suterusu, "Is that the man miss?"   
She gave them a nod, it was the same girl, the one who had been dressed in the pink sorceress outfit. She titled her magician hat forward, "Don't take your time! Reiki needs my help!"  
The imp's gave out small nods, and spoke up in their squeaky voices, "ay ay ma'am!"  
It's clothes unfolded revealing a tiny imp, with a odd straw hat on, "Attack men! Er…pimps! err…imps!"  
Suterusu was about to lay the final blow to Reiki, when suddenly the imps floated out of the air and began biting at his Bo, trying to crack it in half, "Owww….The imp lifted it's head away from the Bo, what'd you make dis out of?" The imp complained as if it had a preference in what it ate.  
He shoved the Bo into it's mouth and slammed the imp into the ground, "Who the hell are you?" Suterusu slammed it into the ground again making it road kill, it gave out a little gurgle, looking up at Suterusu, "Father…why??" Then the imp's head fell limp.  
The imp eyed between his thighs, it rubbed its little wings thinking to itself, how can I make him suffer? Then the idea hit the little guy, it was easy, he looked down below his belly, it was something the humans had that the imps didn't, it smiled in enjoy. Then the imp took a bite of Suterusu, crunching on something, Suterusu's reply was a high pitched squeal, as he smacked at his balls trying to free himself of the stupid imp.   
It's head was shaking, and it let it's jaw loose, it couldn't hold on any longer onto to Suterusu, his hits were just too hard, even in his pained state, he still could deal with the Imps. The Imp fell to the ground, shaking giving Suterusu a look and getting ready to speak.   
Suterusu moved his Bo to the Imp's throat, "Let me guess, father, why?"   
The imp shook it's head, "I love you….your tasty.." Suterusu gave it an odd glance, and teed it off across a building with his Bo. Then the pain hit him again, and he decided to disappear for a bit regrouping his Sioux for another attack.  
The imps were about to follow Suterusu, but then the girl came floating gently down, "Don't worry about, she swirled her hand in the air, opening up a portal for the imps to flow back in, they began flying toward the portal, while complaining, "Do we have too??"   
She gave them a nod, and began pushing them in through it, She gazed at Reiki, who was laying on the floor, beaten up from Suterusu's assault. The wind brushed past her as she floated down next to Reiki, she bent down on her knee's, placing her hand under Reiki's head and lifting him to check if he was alright, she used her other hand to wipe away, the blood from his face, she pulled up her sleeves and began chanting, Reiki's body beginning to glow, "As a sorceress of love and power! I call you power forth, aid me in healing Reikira! I am Adeyaka and I ask for your aid!"   
Reiki's body lifted off the ground, glowing even more, as his wounds began to recuperate and heal. Then a Adeyaka felt a kick in her back, as it was Ritsu, having her foot against Adeyaka's back, "What are you doing to Reiki!!"  
The impact of the kick had knocked her down over falling on Reiki and knocking him down, stopping whatever she was doing. Then Adeyaka got up, facing Ritsu, "What're you doing? Stupid girl, in my way" She brought out her hand to smack Ritsu in the face, but Ritsu caught it, sticking out her tongue, "nah nah! Can't hit me"   
Adeyaka's eye began to twitch, "so stupid, im tryin to heal Reiki, got no time for stupid girl" Ritsu still had her tongue stuck out mocking Adeyaka, "ya so?"   
The young sorceress put her fists together and shot a fireball in Ritsu's face, charring it to a black color, Ritsu growled then tackled Adeyaka punching her in the face, then followed by a punch from Adeyaka turning into an all out women's brawl.  
Finally Adeyaka got up with Ritsu on the ground, "baka girl" Adeyaka looked at the strap of her sorceress get up, as it had just ripped, she pounded her foot into the ground out of anger, letting her size C breasts jiggle a bit, "Now just let me heal Reiki."  
Ritsu leaned up her head a bit dazed, "You aren't going to hurt him?" Adeyaka shaked her head, Ritsu gave her a nod of apology, "With that sorceress getup I figured you had to be evil"  
The Sorceress growled in return, "What you saying? Adeyaka have bad taste in clothes?" She tackled at Ritsu again, but Ritsu was prepared for that one, she put out her open palm and let a blast fly in Adeyaka's face, she stuck out her tongue at Adeyaka, "Who's the baka now?" Ritsu laughed.  
Adeyaka growled, putting up her fists for another blast, Ritsu stuck out her index finger and began shaking it, "Don't you have to heal Reiki first?" The sorceress, gave Ritsu another threatening growl then turned her back to Ritsu and moved back to Reiki's side to help him.   
Ashton brought up his blade against Ashton's, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Beirsat pulled his blade away then brought it back to smack against Ashton's sword again.  
"When will you grow up Ashton and quit fighting me, your obviously no match." Beirsat flung his sword down at the ground. "I refuse to fight you, I have Suterusu to deal with."   
"you coward!" Ashton ran toward Beirsat with his blade forward, Beirsat blinked expecting Ashton to stop, "You can't kill me, you weren't trained to kill Ashton."  
His blade stopped for a moment, " Your right, I can't kill you, I'm obviously not strong enough, but some day Beirsat you will die" Ashton sighed, "then again…how could I kill you?"   
The sudden sensitivity of Ashton's word, struck deep into Beirsat, "he had forgotten Ashton as he was, how he missed those days." Beirsat let a smile curve on his lips, "I promise you Ashton, you will fight me someday and win, You just may have a training partner." Beirsat pointed his thumb behind him motioning to Reiki who was trying to get up with the help of Adeyaka.  
Ashton gave out a laugh, "Him? He can't be an AlluReli, we've done all scans, even his personality is incompatible with AlluReli powers…" Beirsat had disappeared, he might have used that Reiki trick to get past him, but obviously he was tracking Suterusu, who had abandoned the fighting ground.   
Kino came by patting him on the back, "Get over it Ashton, Beirsat's changed…" and with that she continued walking on by, the fabric of her AlluReli suit flowing in the air.  
Reiki pushed her off of him, "Listen I don't need your help lady." He got up hiding away the pain, except the pain didn't reflect what he had felt inside, he had never lost in such an unmatched battle, Suterusu was playing games with him. He quit his mental thinking as he noticed Adeyaka looking at him oddly, moving all around him checking him out, his eyes narrowed.   
"What are you doing?" he asked her oddly, as she gave him odd skeptical looks as if she was unsure of he is all of a sudden, She opened her puffy lips, that were surrounded by a silvery red lipstick, "you sure you Reiki?"   
He merely nodded in return, she eyed him a bit more, he's much different then what she remembered, he couldn't have changed that much in five years, she decided to go with the ultimate test to see if it is Reiki.  
"Ritsu…one of your friends im guessing?" He said teasing Ritsu, She gave out a small laugh then it quickly changed into a frown, "You gotta be kidding me"  
Reiki was about to say something-witty back, but then Adeyaka had suddenly grabbed his balls, as his faced flushed red, and he flopped over on his back like a log. Falling stiff on the floor, Adeyaka gave out a giggle, tackling Reiki. Ritsu started laughing so hard, feeling her stomach about to burst, "For an idiotic Sioux your darn funny mate."  
The sorceress turned to Ritsu, "You callin Adeyaka a Sioux" Adeyaka began glowing, "lil girl you about to get a kick in the ass"  
Reiki slowly got up feeling extremely violated with his expression backing it up, seem as if he was ready to pounce on her, Ritsu and Adeyaka quit their rambling and returned their gazes back to Reiki and off each other, Then Ritsu dropped to the floor laughing again.  
The offended boy scowled, "Your so uncute, both of you, really uncute." Ritsu was trying to scream at him between laughs, but she couldn't manage to do anything while Adeyaka, wrapped her arms around Reiki, "That's not what he was saying" and she grabbed him again, Reiki began screaming trying to run away from her. Ritsu was angry that Adeyaka was literally molesting Reiki, yet she couldn't help but laugh, she'd never seen Reiki ever get harassed by a girl like this, imagine one of the most stuck up assholes in school is getting molested, Ritsu's eye's flooded with tears, tears of joy that is, she couldn't help but laugh she couldn't wait to tell everyone about this, it would make headlines in school newspapers.  
Adeyaka flew into Ritsu, falling on top of her, Ritsu looked up at Adeyaka pushing her off, "What are you doing?"   
Reiki was trying to catch his breath, he had managed to shake off Adeyaka but he's never met a girl so persistent, She obviously wasn't no ordinary girl, he couldn't even shake her off, she might have as well be an AlluReli.  
His jaw dropped, "Are you an AlluReli?" Adeyaka jumped off Ritsu commenting about this dyke thing not working out, "I'm no Sioux sexy"  
"Ya, and I got a name girl." Reiki beamed despising her response. She laughed, "Me too baka, I save your life and you don't even kiss me!"  
"Nante?" Reiki said confused, rubbing his shoulder, she was right his wounds had healed, he felt as good as ever, for an utter idiot she know what she was doing.  
She jumped at Reiki wrapping her arms pulling him down to the floor again, "Your too sexy" Reiki fell to the ground, unaware of her attack, "Hey get off!" he resumed his struggle of trying to push her off.  
"We got a problem" Ashton came running with his blade in one hand swinging from side to side. Reiki nodded, "Your telling me" he pushed Adeyaka off him, but she tackled him even stronger wrestling him harder into the ground, "Help me out here"  
Ashton stopped blinking for a second then turned to Ritsu for an answer, Ritsu shook her head in response, "I don't know what's going on?"   
Ritsu and Ashton huddled up making a game plan to interfere with Adeyaka's and Reiki's fighting, "I say we take charge down the middle, and break them off, they are fighting pretty heavily." Ritsu said with sweat running down her forehead. Ashton nodded, "Yet maybe they'll get us tangled up, it's better if we split up and come from the sides pulling them apart". A nod came from both of them and they got to work with their plan, flying from the sides pulling Reiki away from Adeyaka as well as Adeyaka off Reiki.   
Ashton had his arm around Reiki's neck holding him tightly, "Ashton let go of me" Reiki said in a low tone, "That girl is going to get it, so let me go!"  
While Ritsu had her arms wrapped around Adeyaka not letting her move, "stupid girl, get away!"  
Ritsu shrugged, "Shut your mouth, or I'm not letting you go" Adeyaka struggled swinging her arms trying to get free.  
Ashton and Reiki had been in a much worse state, Ashton had his blade drawn out ready to combat Reiki, as Reiki's bracelets or more commonly known as Shintaku, were glowing a bright silver, seeming as if they're white.   
Ashton growled inching closer to Reiki, "We have a problem"   
"Ya what is it?" Reiki shot back a response.  
"We've got CIA after us"  
Reiki's eye's slit open, "Your afraid of the CIA?" Reiki lowered his fists down, thinking about this for a moment.  
"Yes, CIA with cannons of course" Ashton put away his blade.  
Ritsu was coming closer to them, throwing Adeyaka in front of her onto the ground, Ritsu gave out a giggle, "heh sorry mate, didn't mean to do that"   
Adeyaka got up wiping her long flowing skirt and tipping her elongated hat just right, "Stupid tomboy!"  
Ashton said coming in between them, "Ladies…" He looked to both of them, "Maybe later?"  
Ritsu sighed, "What did you say about coppers with cannons?"  
"It was more of CIA, and since when do cops have cannons." Reiki cut in, getting a move on already to figure out what's going on.  
Ashton shaked his head, "I don't know, but Kino and Beirsat are handling things"  
"So why do you nee us?" Adeyaka said half their, half not, she was too busy trying to clean up her dress.  
Ritsu gave her odd looks, "don't you have a spell to clean your skirt?" Adeyaka gave Ritsu an odd look, then her cheeks began turning red, a smile covering her face, "Silly me, your right" She spread her hands out, the length of her robes falling short of full length arm, and she changed a few words foreign to everyone around to her, as a green aura covered her clothing returning it to the way it was.  
Ritsu walked up to her side, and began whispering in her ear, "Think you could teach me that?" The shaman gave her a nod, "ya of course" Ritsu jumped in the air out of joy her skirt fluttering in the wind, images of her turning Adeyaka into a frog ran through her mind, then Adeyaka turned to her again thinking for a moment, "stupid me… you going to try to turn my spells on me! And it's not magic, I am a shaman!"  
He began to walk away getting bored and curious to figure out what was going on around the bend, "let's go Reiki" Ashton bed him to follow, the other boy gave him a nod and followed, even more so bored then Ashton with the girls.  
*****  
A blast was interjecting his way at amazing speed's, he skidded to the side going into a roll barely avoiding it, he quickly got up and turned his head at Kino, "sweetheart, watch out for others"  
Kino grinned, "Shoot, I missed" with that she turned her head around bring up her wand to interject, the thing attacking her wasn't human, rather it was metallic, it wasn't clunky, it seemed made efficiently for speed and had long arms and legs, and much bulkier then any human, yet it seemed to have no head only a body and limbs.   
She smacked her wand into it's side denting it, but that didn't stop it from moving trying to attack her still, just then the robot reared a head, and that had two eye's and a long chin, with a laser mounted on it's eye, it shot a beam at Kino cornering her, giving her no room to leave. Then Beirsat jumped on it's back with his giant ax in hand glowing a dark yellow, "Hmm…are you really worth saving?" he spun it in his hand using it to help him come to a decision.  
She growled at him, "Help me already!" he gave out a small laugh, and brought his ax ripping down through the robot, it was a hard trip for the ax, as it had to cut through layers, then suddenly it no longer had resistance obviously something was inside it. Beirsat jumped off the robot letting it cut in half, the 10 foot tall robot fall each half falling in a different direction and a soldier sliding out from the inside of it.   
The soldier kept a cold face and a silent grin on his features. Beirsat flipped his ax one more time, bringing down its glowing end into the dirt, holding it from the butt of the thing. Beirsat held his position not speaking awaiting the soldier to make his call.  
He was persistent he hadn't changed his face either, yet sweat tensed down his forehead, Beirsat's look hadn't changed either and didn't show any sign's of nervousness. "If you expect me to speak, I will not, as I am a soldier with honor, and that is how I will go to my grave." The soldier finally broke up, closing his hands tightly.  
"You will tell me who sent you soldier, I am not here for lectures about honor." Beirsat sad coldly. Kino had been watching them, though keeping quiet. She truly admired Beirsat, he had was amazing skill in all of his aspects of control, "Now I see why Ashton admires him so much" she gave a nod, that soon followed by Ritsu and Adeyaka flying through, flinging above Kino's head and falling faces first into the ground.  
Ashton and Reiki didn't care about what happened to the girls, they just ran right to the battlefield they were both intent on catching up on the action, Reiki gave out a sigh as he saw the robot cut up in half, "Damn it!"  
Ashton shaked his head, "crap…we lost out on the action" Him and Reiki both sighed, they were curious as to who this robot was and what it was doing here, but they both knew Beirsat would defeat it in not time. Reiki grinned, "Maybe there's more where that came from?" he nudged Ashton, "Right?"  
"Better be or will have to take down Beirsat" A grin spread through his face, then it passed on to Reiki, "Ya, he'll give us a run for our money"   
Beirsat was now truly frustrated, the soldier would not tell him where he came from or what his mission is. He grabbed his ax, and flung it back, flying to where Ashton and Reiki were, Beirsat smiled, "stupid punks"  
The ax came at such speed, it didn't even register to their senses it just smacked straight into one half of the giant robot, pushing it back 5 feet. Reiki and Ashton felt the sweat rolled down their forehead, "Think he heard us?" Ashton said questioningly. Reiki shrugged, beats me. Then sirens erupted all over the place, and once again Adeyaka and Ritsu were seen shot through the air, flying into another pile of dirt, head first once again. "Stupid girl, you can't beat me!" Adeyaka mumbled while her face was in the dirt, Ritsu growled, "Who do you think you are?!?!"   
Then a dozen of robots surrounded the area, they resembled the same one that Beirsat had destroyed, but seemed to be bigger, and all had cannons hook up to their right shoulders, followed by a tank coming from the distance. "You wanted more, didn't you?" Ashton gulped. The robots were moving in, closing in on them pushing them all in a circle, it became apparent that another dozen was approaching making the circle more complete, Ashton and Reiki were back to back to Beirsat and Kino. While the soldier who Beirsat had hostage was now laughing, "Thank you for back up Lieutenant MuchaTiku" the soldier gave a salute to the air, and he began to walk back.  
"MuchaTiku?" Kino repeated the name ringing a bell in her head, as the robot finally filled the circle, it was a final total of three dozen robots at command. There was still one open space in the middle, where a tank coming up tearing through a building, then stopping right where the empty space between the circle of robots is.   
The tank's cannon twisted to the side pointing at the AlluReli fighters with the exception of a few, "We command you to surrender" then the lid popped off the red tank, which was loaded with missiles all on it's sides, as well it had boosters plastered into the back giving it immense energy to move it's monstrous weight.  
A man around the age of 42 popped his head out, he looked all around him, squinting his eye's at the sight of the sun, "We are the formation of the new military we are here to capture all evil beings"  
"Evil beings" Reiki gave MuchaTiku odd looks "What are you talking about?" The Lieutenant coughed bringing his closed hand to his mouth, then moved it back down against the top of the tank, "Yes, I am MuchaTiku, first Lieutenant of the DWE army. We have been gathered by the government.." Suddenly a beep came down from inside the tank, and a soldier popped his head out of the top, "Lieutenant MuchaTiku, you have a call from the scientist behind the design of the robots." MuchaTiku nodded and picked up to get the phone, he began listening for a moment, and nodding his head, "What? You say you have insufficient data on these evil beings?"   
Then he quieted down again listening to the explanation behind it, "Yes sir, were sorry but getting actual fight records is quite hard, we have no doubt our robotic products can handle them, but we are unsure if they are programmed for such fighting, we have tweaks to fix, as well your soldier would need practice". MuchaTiku threw the phone out on the ground, then he got in his tank running it forward crushing the phone to smithereens and backing up again to make sure it was destroyed.  
He came to a silence thinking for a moment, "Hmm…he did say we could defeat them, the robots are strong enough. But then again he mentioned they had to be tweaked. But then again he did say my soldiers needed training with in the robots" MuchaTiku grumbled, "yes I see…he thinks my soldiers are weak, we will show him"  
With a nod of his head and a motion of his hand he directed all troops to march forward, "We give you one last chance to surrender do you accept?"   
Beirsat turned his head to the others, "Maybe we should fool them into surrendering" Ritsu gave him an odd, "Then attack them when they don't expect it"  
Adeyaka shaked her head in agreement, "For a dumb girl, you actually say smart things" Ritsu growled, "Your hideous"  
Reiki was moving away form the circle toward MuchaTiku's direction, "You think were going to surrender to you, if so forget it!" Reiki shot his index finger toward MuchaTiku, "I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" MuchaTiku nodded, "You are bold and very stupid" he gave one more motion telling his troops to commence their attack. The robots began to enclose them even farther ready to attack.  
"Reiki your an idiot" Ashton said in a sigh, and with that he drew out his blade ready for the onslaught. As well as everyone else followed his lead except for Reiki. Who was overly confident in himself, and that this victory was theirs, or his.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
